Who knew?
by Roxanne410
Summary: Things are falling apart. BEGA has fallen, but the bond between former rivals is diminishing. A sleepover is what Tyson believes the team needs, but when one night turns into a week, who knows who will crack! TaKa, RaMa, MarSpen,EmiKen, BryMich. Crack fic
1. To think I thought I knew them

Who knew**  
><strong>Chapter 1

To think I thought I knew them

Synopsis: BEGA is no more, and two years have come and gone quickly. The bladers found a friendship in former rivals and as the years went on, their friendship began to die. Tyson believes he can repair the now broken bond by a sleepover. Little did he know that a one night sleepover with the Blitzkrieg boys, White tigers and All Starz, could turn into a week of pure insanity.

Authors note: Hello everyone! This is a random and fairly terrible attempt at a story. I am writing this series with my best friend and we're just posting this for fun! We love making fun of characters and including romance within the randomness. Mariah X Spencer are my current favorite couple (Please don't ask why… it's a really screwed up story) And hopefully it'll be an interesting one for you to read. I hope you like it! There is a LOT of romance! Just warning you :) Oh and some Yaoi. If you don't like it, please don't read.

PLEASE NOTE: I have actually edited the original. I noticed a crude joke I had made before I truly understood the context of what I had written. Please forgive me for this note, and this has been edited.

WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this.

Couples:

Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily

Mentioned:

Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima

Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship

Written in: Third person

Setting: Two years after the fall of BEGA.

Tyson was ready. He had locked his grandpa in the freezer to gain one night of alone time with his blading pals. Their friendship was beginning to die, and it became more apparent as each email or message ended with a fight and each multi-conversation over the phone ended in one or more of the parties to hang up their end in fury. Tyson, glancing out the window, allowed his mind to wander. How would it feel being together again after all this time? Each snowflake that fell from the silver laced sky reminded him of every challenge and hard time they faced. All of them took down BEGA together, they formed an alliance out of nothing and beat the very best at their own game. How was it possible that such a strong bond would be shattered by something as simple as the last plumb pudding in the fridge.

Tyson inhaled deeply as he set the numerous futons to rest on the ground awaiting their occupants. Mentally, he checked off those who said they would be coming. Michael Parker, the calm and super cool ladies' man who every woman alive swooned over his manliness. Emily York the loud and smart girl of the PPB All Starz. The girl was not only hot headed in personality, but in appearance as well. Max Tate was also swooping by. Him, his mom and his dad now resided in Japan together. Max and Tyson had been BFFLs since numerous years back. Surely Max wouldn't have a problem with herding the teens into behaving. Apparently Eddy, Rick and Steve had something else to do… or perhaps they couldn't stand being around Tyson for an entire night. Who knew?

Lee Wong: The hot head from China who NEVER could keep his shirt on. He just _HAD_to show off his beautiful muscular body EVERY chance he got. It sickened Tyson… in all the right ways. Then Mariah, The hot-headed pink-head couldn't spend a moment without flirting with Ray. But Ray, being the player as he was, just went along with her game so obviously not attracted to her. Kevin Cheng was also attending. He had the stomach flu, but hopefully he wouldn't bother them too much and get the guests sick. Tyson had always fancied his beautiful emerald hair. Sometimes he would just want to bury his face into it and-… some things are better left unsaid. Next up was Tyson's other close friend, Ray. Ray of course was calm and cool… not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Gary had some food-related issue to attend to, so he was unable to join them as well.

Finally, the Blitzkrieg boys. The ice cold Russians were just flat out sexy. Especially Kai. Yes. Kai was Tyson's; Though Kai didn't exactly know it yet. Tala, Bryan and Spencer had become good friends with the gang despite their evil deeds not too long ago. Luckily, all was forgiven and the emotionless bladers now co-exist with the more exuberant ones.

"Tyson!" Max chimed from behind the door. Damn. Tyson wished it was Kai. If it was Kai, he would have had him right there and then. But No~! It HAD to be sweet little Maxie, his bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world-next-to-Kai . "Need any help with getting ready?"

"I'm a big boy now Maxie, I can get dressed on my own."

"Not what I meant…" Max danced over to Tyson's position, inspecting his disappointed face carefully. "What's wrong? Tell me all about your Kai problems, and how you wish he was here instead of me. Tell me how you want to have sex him on the front doorstep, and how you want him in your arms more than you want that new super soft teddy they are selling in that new card shop. "Tyson, being flabbergasted, was ready to go on a gigantic rant about how much he cared for the duel hair teen. Instead, Tyson decided he was to shut Max up before Kai appeared like a ninja.

"Ray." He whispered in Max's ear. Instantaneously, the little blonde collapsed in tears about his man crush on the Chinese. Tyson grumbled under his breath at how sensitive he was about liking Ray. It was SO obvious that Ray loved him back. I mean, why else would Ray stalk him every day after school? well… Ray did live in China, but he moved just to be closer to his friends… or… maybe for connivance stalking?

"Hey, we're here too!" Was that Ray's voice Tyson heard? Who's 'we'?

"Hey Ray… Hey Kai!" Tyson grumbled flatly. "I'm waiting for Kai to arrive so I can do him on my front doorstep."

"Hn" The bluenet grumbled, pretending to ignore the disturbing comment the younger teen just made. Kai just sauntered over and pecked Tyson's lips and walked off.

"Man, He's NEVER going to like me back." Tyson thought. Realizing he just admitted to wanting to have sex with Kai, Tyson raced after the scarfed teenager and glomped him. "HEY KAI! Long time no see!" Kai lay on the ground with a blank expression on his face. Tyson lay straddling his back, grinning innocently.

"Hn." He repeated.

"How have you been?"

"…"

"Any good movie's lately?"

"…"

"How about the weather."

"…"

"Did you hear the new Justin Bieber song?" Kai's eyes lit up at the sound of his Idol's name.

"OMG I know right? It's so epically awesome! The way he hit those notes, and the lyrics… I just heard him singing to me Tyson. HE. WAS. SINGING. TO. MEEEEEEEE." Tyson blinked once or twice before wishing he was the great J-biebs. Tyson didn't care for the Beiber though.

In fact…

…Tyson disliked him…

…a lot…

"CAN SOMEONE GET THE MOP?" Ray cried out, hoping to wipe up the mass spill of tears that Max had been creating. Unfortunately, Ray had no idea what Max was crying about. To make it worse, was because Max believed Ray, the man who loved Max more than anything in the world, could never like him back in a romantic way. "Aww screw it. I'll use my massive mop of hair."

Kai heaved himself up from under Tyson in response to his friend crying out for a mop. Tyson, now blushing at the awkward straddling position they were in, leaped off of his crush and scampered back to the dojo to hopefully calm his river-making friend.

"Yo, Ray. When are the white tigers coming?" Tyson inquired, punching his buddy on the shoulder playfully.

"They're all here already. Kevin's in the bathroom throwing up from his stomach flu and I believe that the others are just standing there staring awkwardly to make him feel self-conscious." Tyson blinked at Ray's response. How did they get in? WHEN did they get in?

"So… erm…" He started. "When did they arrive?"

"Like… an hour ago?"

"What? But…. But… how did they get in?"

"That's up to your imagination Tyson." Ray winked. 'Ninja's… All of them.' Tyson thought to himself. After a couple minutes, Mariah and Lee entered the room quickly greeting the host after being in the bathroom with Kevin for so long.

"Hey Tyson!" Lee grinned while sticking his finger to Tyson's face, pushing his cheek upward slightly.

"Uhh… Hey Lee…" the host snickered nervously, pressing his hand against the spot where the Chinese boy had touched. Was that a… sticker Tyson was feeling? Did Lee really just stick as STICKER to Tyson's face? Oh no. It wasn't any sticker… it was a 'my little pony sticker'. The big strong sexy beast of the white tigers likes ponies… figures.

A few more minutes pass and Kenny arrives, looking around anxiously to see if his girlfriend (Who didn't know she was dating him at the moment but will eventually) had arrived to the dojo yet. Kenny had this huge obsession with Emily. Kenny was asexual for years until g-revolution when he first held her hands by mistake. She was really beautiful, but it didn't seem to sink in for her. He wished he could go up and kiss that cute little freckled nose of hers, but he knew how weird that would seem and always did his best to shake the idea from his brilliant little mind.

Tyson and Kenny, being close tried to get the rest of the things set up before the big bad blitzkriegs arrived and the cocky American pricks showed up. Luckily, Emily showed up first, so Kenny continued to chat her up to the best of his ability trying to get her attention. Emily showed mutual feelings just like the other misunderstood soon-to-be-couples in this crazy household. Tyson was excited to see Michael again. The two of them became friends when he got lost among the crowds in Las Vegas without knowing a word of English. Tyson always recalled how similar the two of them were, and how they managed to get the beyblades back from those thugs for that group of kids. Those were the days… now Michael was too absorbed with his baseball to even talk to Tyson. Too bad… he was hot too.

"Ken! Can you get the cheese?"

"Why do I have to do it, Tyson! I have to analyze Emily's every movement!" the little brunette replied, drooling over the girl. Tyson sighed. How could it be that everyone on the blade breakers was gay BUT the nerd? Even Daichi was dating Kevin, and Hilary even had a thing going on with Salima.

BANG it seemed that Mariah had exploded the oven with her disgusting cookies… How did that even happen? This was turning into a mad house with each person that arrived, and soon, both Michael and the remaining three Russians from hell had arrived making the party complete and pretty much out of control.

Oh man. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Tyson screamed from the doorway of the dojo. "Can't we just be a little quiet for a while and have life chats or something?"

The look everyone gave Tyson was frightening at best. Life chats? What were they? The broken teens group of Bey City? Everyone besides Ray(Who disappeared just before the arrival of the Blitzkrieg boys to help out Kevin in the bathroom) and Kevin (who was still barfing his brains out in the bathroom.) resided in the Dojo. It was not that refreshing for the two ladies in the room knowing they were surrounded by a mass of hormonal males who seemed to be drooling over their chests at the moment. Perhaps the two of them were better off at Ming-Ming's slumber party?

Desperate, needing something to entertain his guests, Tyson quickly called out 'truth or dare?' and the response was priceless. Mariah fell on the ground in fits of laughter at the more feminine approach to this sleepover. The others glanced excitedly at each other, while Tala secretly squealed in his head knowing they were about to play his childhood favorite game. What? What else would Tala do during those countless sleepover/tea parties with his sisters?

"Dare!" Lee called out from the mass of teens.

"Dial a random number and flirt with whoever you're talking to on the other end." Tyson demanded. Lee shrugged and sharply lifted the receiver from the wall of the dojo. He slowly dialed the number, making sure it spelled out something to do with my little pony. Placing the phone on speaker, he awaited an answer only to be greeted with the disgusting sound of someone throwing up.

"Kevin?" Lee inquired snickering slightly, Realizing he had dialed his friend's number.

"Hey, is there something you needed."

"Only you babe! Wanna come here and give papa some sugar?"

"Sure! I'll be right over!"

"Huh?"

"…Who is this by the way? And where do you live?"

"You don't know me?"

"…No?..." An awkward silence fell over the room. "…So… What time, where, and what's your name sweetheart?" Being completely ashamed of his friend who remained in the bathroom, Lee hung up with a simple face palm.

"Umm… Okaaaaay…." Tyson exclaimed. "Well… er… Lee, go ahead…"

"LOOK!" Mariah yelped, examining the now opened door of the dojo. "It's SNOWING!" Everyone in shock rushed towards the cold air. All of the bladers, including Ray who had just joined them dashed out into the snow fall. The white blanket of partially frozen water made it up to their knees in perfect snowman texture.

The Blitzkrieg boys stood in the cold as if unaffected. All of the Russians but Kai stood stationary by the dojo. Ray, trying to be polite, attempted to start a conversation with the exceedingly gigantic teen of the Russians.

"Hey Spence!" Ray giggled nervously. "So… if the snow continues like this, we may be snowed in!" He tried to joke. Spencer glanced down at him and cracked a quick smirk to acknowledge the existence of the male.

"mhm" he replied plainly.

"So…erm… You know… Kai's kind of feminine. I would never guess he would relate his life to some Taylor Swift songs. He's not a big fan of her, just the lyrics." Spencer's ears seemed to perk up as he shifted a slightly creepy gaze down from the corner of his eye to the smaller teen. Ray froze. Like a Jamaican in Russia. Out of nowhere, Spencer burst out into a rant.

"OMG I LOVE TAYLOR. SHE'S SO CUTE AND SOOOOES ADORBS! SHE'S LIKE MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOOOOLE WIIIDEE UNIVERSEEEE! …Notthatsheknowsthatyet… BUT OMG SHE'S SO TALENTED AND AMAZINGLY EPIC. AWESOME!" …

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ray…. Was terrified…

…

…

To put it lightly…

…

"DEEEEMOOOONSSS!" Ray shouted as he sprinted away from Spence. "THERE ARE DEMONS LIVING IN SPENCER! SAVE ME FROM THE DEMONS! KILL ALL THE DEMONS! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! THERE ARE DEMONS ON THE PREMISIS!" He chanted. And so, that is how Ray was labeled an absolute nut head.

"Ray!" Mariah winced. "Spencer is perfectly normal! Don't be so mean!" She cried cutely. Ray Placed an arm around his childhood friend he was SO OBVIOUSLY NOT ATTRACTED TO (because he is indeed 100% gay and 100% in love with Maxie.) and whispered a quiet 'demons' in her ear before drifting off into the snow and whispering it once more. Ray backed away while keeping eye contact with the pink headed female and whipped around quickly running around the snow filled garden with his arms spread shouting: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IMMA AIRPLANE SUCKERS! YA CAN'T CATCH ME, BECAUSE I'M A FREAKIN AIRPLANE!" Causing him not to pay attention to where he was going and allows himself to collide with Max, his one true love.

Mariah wrapped her small fingers around Spencer's muscular arm, re-assuring him that he was perfectly normal. Spencer grinned at her kindness and pulled the short female into a friendly and long hug.

Tyson noticed the lack of movement from the Russians and quickly made his way over to the red-head, silver haired and blonde teens of the Blitzkrieg boys and Mariah who seemed to make nice with who she was referring to as 'little Spencie' Contradictory… she knows.

"Hey guys, want to make a snow fort with us?" He asked inclusively. Tyson glanced down at the not-so-little silver-haired Russian on the ground, in the snow making a little ball of snow infront of him and building it up to be a 15 cm clump.

"Snow fort!" he pointed at the little mound of snow between his legs. Bryan glanced up at Tyson cutely before quickly clapping and yelling "SNOW FORT!" Again while gathering more snow between his legs. Tyson simply sweat-dropped as Bryan quickly sprung to his feet. "Er… I mean…. STUPID SNOW!" Bryan kicked the snow in anger, sitting back down, and poking the snow on the ground as if he had the huge urge to play with it.

"I'm cold" Mariah complained. Everyone but the Russains and Kevin (Who was still, surprise, surprise, in the bathroom) agreed and went inside.

Everyone was warm and cozy curled up in the dojo. It had been cold outside, and Tyson had made some nice warm hot chocolate for the teams to warm up. But, Spencer, Tala, Bryan and Kai were MIA… Other than Kevin… Who no one cares about anymore…

Tyson glanced out the door expecting four Russian-sickles out in the snow, but instead, Bryan had built a fairy princess castle out of snow, Tala was wearing a clown nose made out of snow and was currently making a snow angel, Spencer was digging a tunnel in the snow somewhat like a mole, popping his head up every now and again and making weird squirrel noises. Kai on the other hand was making 'lemon…. Coloured? Snow cones' (If you know what I mean) and was selling them to the little kids of the world. They said it was their favorite flavor and walked off…

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold!" Tyson called. All four boys shot their gaze at the blue haired teen, simply with an expression that said 'no way in hell'. Spencer was the first one to continue on with his juvenile horseplay. He dipped his head to snow level and began taking huge bites out of the semi-frozen water. Tyson blinked while pushing his way through the snow to get closer to the surprisingly childish teens.

"STOP!" Spencer whined in a childish tone. "You're about to step on my living room!" the world champion mentally face palmed as he trudged through the snow against the wishes of the super-giant teen. The younger and obviously shorter teen had grabbed the Russians arm in concern hoping to pull him to his feet. Spencer let out a gigantic wail in annoyance as he grasped some snow, chucking it at Tyson with great force… spat in his face. Somehow, the snow got up his nose as he sneezed in annoyance.

"Tyson! Any luck getting poor Spencer out of the snow? The darling will catch a cold!" All of the boys whipped around to see little Riah Wong framed perfectly by the door. Her cleavage was teasingly displayed by her tight rose satin nightie. Her stunning pink hair framed her beautiful pink face as her pink bandana was loosely grasped in her hand. The pink-aholic had gotten everyone staring. For Tyson, Kai, Tala and Bryan, (since they were all in to men) she seemed like a slut. However to Spencer, being the only straight one there, seemed to be greatly attracted to the younger female. The tall Russian was burning up with all of his dirty thoughts, that his body temperature was beginning to melt the snow within a 2 meter radius of him. Tala, Realizing the heat emanating from his buddy, instantly leaped towards him and began holding his hands out much like he were warming them by a fire. Bryan raced inside for a brief moment, bringing out a pencil from his pencil collection and some marshmallows. In the end, it didn't turn out too well… considering that they smelled like sweat after he had tried roasting them on his friend.

Mariah grinned largely at the Russian teen, as she seductively whipped her hair behind her as she wandered in. Spencer was in such a state of infatuation at that point, that he began to make his way into the dojo in order to see the beautiful (sexy really, but Spencer wouldn't admit to that) lady once again. Realizing they were still cold, Bryan and Tala followed their walking furnace into the house. Kai sat alone in the snow somewhat teary-eyed knowing he had been ditched. Tyson walked over and sweetly cuddled up with him to keep him warm.

"Please come inside. You're going to catch a cold and make me sleep in your bed singing lullabies to you… AGAIN." Tyson whined cutely, somewhat secretly hoping that Kai would catch another cold. Kai nodded as he wrapped his scarf around both his and Tyson's neck as the two sauntered inside snuggled close for warmth.

"Where's Spencer?" Kai asked quietly through his newly sore throat. "I've gotta give him hell for leaving me out there alone with Tyson." Kai quickly thanked Spencer in his mind for letting him cuddle close with the one he loved, but Kai could never let anyone know that!

"He's hiding in the oven." Mariah said bluntly. "I think he's hoping to catch me strip or something. God knows why I would be doing that in a kitchen though!" Tyson swore he heard some sarcasm in her last line, but he thought nothing of it, and slowly walked over to his blonde buddy Maxie.

Mariah swiftly left the room, hoping to find the TV, planning to catch franklin, her favorite show of all time… next to Magic school bus and Caillou of course. Tyson never knew how Mariah did it. Every time she was left unattended, she would blow something up. First the oven with her explosive cookies and shortly after she left, the television. Note to readers. NEVER ASK MARIAH TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL FOR YOU.

A little while had passed and for once the place was quiet. The entire group of hormonal teenagers were stuffing their faces with Kai's delectable steaks and home cut fries with an added touch of turmeric. Everyone's mouth watered even thinking about the delectable home cooked meal.

"So…" Tyson began beginning to well up with emotions as he glanced around at his friends. "Do you guys remember? You know… that time we took down Boris and his creeps?" As glances were exchanged, the blitzkrieg boys lowered their heads.

"I think the best feeling was knowing Kai was back on our side. It was so heartbreaking when he left." Max turned to Tyson, hoping the teen wouldn't kill him for reminding him about the sad memories of when Kai betrayed the bluenette.

"I felt so betrayed when Kai left me. I felt as if there was no reason to fight anymore I…" Tyson began, his coffee eyes stinging with tears that begged to pour out. "…I really missed him." Kai's eyes lit up to the words that his best friend had just spoken. He never would have guessed that Ty would actually care so much that he was gone. For a moment; just a mere flicker in time, Kai regained his hopes of Tyson loving him back. Perhaps there was a chance that he could fall for him. If only Tyson could see the way he felt. Kai knew that Tyse was an idiot at times, but it was to the point that Kai would straight out kiss Tyson, and the younger teen just believed it was a 'friendly gesture'. I guess that's why Kai loved him so much. It was that purity and innocence that drew him to the ridiculous Japanese teen.

"To be honest, Tyson… When I quit the bladebreakers in the last championship before BEGA, I was hoping to battle you straight out. What I didn't know was how much I would miss you, Max and Kai." Ray reminisced. The current world champion beyblader (and savior of the world on numerous accounts) had no idea that Ray felt so strongly about their friendship. The face Mariah and Lee had displayed knowing their childhood friend had closer and more genuine friends was depressing. They seemed as if on the verge of tears. If Kevin were able to leave the bathroom, the entire room would have flooded if Ray said that in front of him.

"Me too. My mom really needed me for the All Starz, but I hated it. I wish I could have battled side by side with you guys that year." Max set his glance onto Ray, gazing lovingly yet feeling somewhat melancholic remembering how he couldn't even speak with Ray, no matter how much he loved him.

"Hn." Kai emotionlessly muttered. Such a baby, Tyson thought. Too scared to say how much he appreciates his friends.

The other beybladers joined in, expressing their affection for one and other as they had become friends during the rise of BEGA. Tyson slipped away to his room to release his emotions independently remembering how Kai had betrayed him on numerous accounts that year. Ray showed little to know acknowledgement for their friendship, and Max was the only one who bothered to call. Tyson let out a whimper which turned to a slight cry. He had to be strong. If Kai knew Tyson was crying, it would only limit his chances by a whole lot. Then, a horrible thought had entered the mind of the bluenette. What if Kai was _straight_? That only occurred to him now? How could he have been so foolish? Tyson pulled out his wallet. The dimmed light from his lamp emanated a melancholic glow as Ty's tears twinkled in the forlorn atmosphere. The room wasn't well lit, for he hadn't the energy or the state of mind to brighten it further.

The only thing he could see in the amber lighting was his wallet picture of Ray, Max, Kai and himself all smiling and pulling each other close. They were best friends. That was all they were… Wasn't it? Tyson thought. His fingers played with the photo, soon separating it from the picture hidden behind.

The Japanese boy drew the hidden photo from the back of the other, taking in the image of him and the duel haired Russian. The picture was taken on one of their hang-out days. Tyson had received it from Kai. On the back was writing in the beautiful language of Russian. The short statement was foreign to the blue haired teen, nearly like an alien language but he just loved the way Kai had written it. Tyse had always assumed that it said the date and caption for it so he did the same in Japanese. "July 26th: 'Alone with my love.'" Kai would never see it, but Tyson had now opened his eyes. Somewhere in his heart he had some hope but in reality it was just that… Hope: Just a mere fantasy that his mind had created for him. The teen's sniffles turned to silent sobs as he glanced back at the picture. …_Maybe I should just let go…_ Kai wasn't born to love. Not Tyson anyway. ..._Just drop it all…_Perhaps Tyson was better off just to let go. Yes… He was to let go of his friendship, of his love, of… Kai. _…Just let it all go…_So Tyson slid to his knees. He inhaled sharply, resting his weak fist against the wall. His sobs loudened as he began to release everything. Tyson Granger wasn't afraid to cry and perhaps that was what made him so strong.

Yes… Strong. That's what Tyson was.

…Strong enough…

…To finally let Kai be free…

…to let his love and friendship for him…

…Just disappear…

Tyson finally was able to let go, his heart set on Kai's happiness and freedom from being friends with the likes of him. With every second, his sobs diminished as he released his grasp on the picture. He didn't notice nor did he care that the frozen memory of him and Kai slipped under his bed. Tyson Granger finally let go of Kai Hiwatari.

"Has anyone seen Kai?" Kenny inquired, noticing the missing body in the room. "What about Tyson?"

"Tyson just disappeared at dinner, Kai seemed to go after him to see if he was alright."

"Max, where do YOU think Tyson went?"

"To his room possibly. Maybe to get some old pictures from those passed championships?" The room's gossip was hushed the second Kai had entered. He looked somewhat emotionless… not that it was any difference from him on a regular day. "Hey Kai, Where did Ty go?"

"Don't care." Kai murmured, seemingly more angry than genuinely. The night had silenced them all, they grew sleepy and soon, the curled up in their 'beds' and one by one fell asleep. Only Kai and Ray remained awake. The two crept to the kitchen to get some private conversation in before bed.

"So about Tyson."

"Who?"

"Tyson… Tyson Granger."

"I have no idea who you're talking about Ray."

"…Kai… he's like… the love of your life. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Blue hair, baseball cap, handsome, eats a lot, totally gushes over you every second of the day, cute, innocent…."

"Hn. No idea."

"…Annoying?"

"Oh, that Tyson." Kai glared at his Chinese friend with an obvious 'you know I was just playing… right?' look on his face and then one that clearly had 'are you sure YOU didn't hit your head?' written all over it. "What about him."

"You LUUUUUV him~" Ray cooed.

"Can you please speak PROPERLY."

"You didn't deny it!"

"Did I not?" Ray shook his head. Kai soon had begun conversing with Ray about Max, the love of HIS life. Ray didn't deny it. In fact, if Max were to ask, Ray would be straightforward about it. Kai on the other hand, could never bring himself to admit his love for the teenage boy. If people were to dicover that Kai was gay, it would ruin his bad boy image. Kai liked his image and he knew that Tyson did… well… he HOPED Tyson did.

"I'm going to bed." Ray yawned, poking Kai square in the ribs. "I'm sure Tyson's lonely all alone in his room…" He teased sending his buddy to bed with a snicker. Kai was irritable at the least, but perhaps… Tyson wouldn't mind if Kai watched him sleep, would he? He wouldn't! Kai was sure of it.

Kai slipped into Tyson's room unheard watching the beautiful teenager in slumber. Kai's best friend had matured a lot since they first met. He continued to gaze lovingly at the boy, pecking his cheek slightly. It was then that Kai held Ty's hand, recalling the various challenges they had faced together. Kai was then sure he loved Tyson. His personality was the most unique and attractive one of all his friends. The duel haired teen began to caress the hand of his prince. Tyson wouldn't be awoken to a mare kiss, would he? Even so Kai took the risk, pecking his love's lips. And surely Tyson wouldn't mind if he cuddled up in bed with him, the teenager assured himself. Kai slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. Certainly he wouldn't mind.

Morning came and Tyson's flushed and tear-ridden face was now tight from the tears that once remained on them. His eyes were blurred and burning from the salty water. It was then that the teen awoke to a strong pair of arms surrounding his body. Moving slightly to break free from the person, he woke them up.

"Kai?" Tyson yawned. "Did you get sick again?" Tyson grinned at Kai's sleepy face, as his violet eyes closed once more. His face paint was long washed off, and he looked less mysterious and more… well… adorable! Tyson stared at the one he loved for what he wished could be an eternity, until he realized that Kai was no longer his love. Tyson recalled the night before, remembering how he promised he would leave the Russian alone forever more. He would set him free of their friendship, and his love for him. It was unfair that Kai had to suffer because of Tyson. Perhaps breaking off their friendship was for the best. Tyson pulled away from tears and sprinted into the dojo where Kai lazily chased him in confusion. Some were awake once they arrived, but some, not so much. The Japanese's plan was that he was to run away. Tyson sprinted towards the door and through it open only to get the shock of his life. Was he going blind or….

"Ty! Why did you run away like that?" Kai panted.

"Guys… We're…"

"What is it Tyson?" Michael yawned, stretching and rubbing his beautiful eyes. Michael's eyes were redirected to the mound of snow that blocked the door in a thick, dark sheet of cold, wetness. It was assumed that the snow reached up to the roof in layers of wet packing material.

"We're snowed in!"

To be continued…

So… This was a crack fic. Usually written by people who have attempted using drugs… and then there is us. All of this did come from our deranged imagination.

I did add in some emotional bits to bring us back to reality, but it'll get back to insanity in the next chapter for sure. If you love KaiXTyson, don't worry… I promise happy endings… And I hope some laughs.

Just a side note about Michael X Tyson. That actually did happen in the Manga, and they are very similar in personalities. Michael and Tyson get along quite well, and surprisingly, he is nice in the manga.

So this was written by Crystal and Roxie, who are huuuuge fans of de-facing characters. Beyblade is my favorite thing of life, and none of the characters I hate are taking part in this fic. Also, a lot I love are not preset either. So don't go jumping to the conclusion that I hate Kai, or I like JB because I love him and hate the beibs, Taylor Swift I dislike… ect….

Anyway, Please let us know what you think! Chapter two will be up shortly, so save your stickers for Tyson's face, don't let Russians play in the snow and until next time, make sure Kevin doesn't get in your bathroom.


	2. Winter Wonder Hell

**Who knew  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**Winter Wonder-hell**

**WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this. **

**Couples:**

**Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily**

**Mentioned:**

**Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship**

* * *

><p>"We're snowed in!" Tyson cried pointing to the dark wall of snow that covered the entire doorway and possibly more. The group panicked, as Emily and Kenny moved in for a closer look. According to Kenny's Analysis, the snow was only three feet thick, but Emily believed it could span to up to 2 meters from the doorway. Both of them agreed that the mound of snow piled itself up above the roof of the dojo. Trying to prove her point to the smaller and more feminine male nerd, Emily pushed her way through, and burrowed deep into the snow to create another exit.<p>

"Won't she freeze?" Max offered uselessly.

"She's in a short skirt and a t-shirt, no WAY she'll freeze." Lee stated sarcastically, sticking his finger on Max's forehead, planting a sticker of a unicorn on his brow. A few moments of the odd yawn among the silence came a cry from behind a now collapsed tunnel of snow.

"She's trapped in the snow!" Max, once again stated the obvious. The little shrew of a nerd dropped his precious laptop and thrusted his arms forward to push his way to the teenage girl. Due to carelessness, the tunnel collapsed behind him as well, leaving him to be trapped with the fiery haired girl.

"Kenny!" Emily exclaimed, pulling him in close for a tearful embrace. "The snow has covered the city! We're trapped here until it melts!." The two glance behind them, noticing the solid wall of snow that had collapsed like the walls of secret catacombs situated under numerous tons of earth. The two tried digging, and pushing, and slapping each other, but nothing seemed to be able to plow through… perhaps using a larger shovel than the pocket sized toy shovel they used would be more effective. The two centimeter wide plastic toy would not suffice as a proper digging method…

"Emmy?" Kenny exclaimed, his palms begin to sweat. "I should have told you long ago…" His hands clasped around hers and he pulled her in close. "I…."

"Yes… Kenny?" Emily's eyes focused on where his eyes should have been as they shared a longing gaze…. Or that's what could be assumed.

"I… pee myself when I'm nervous…" Kenny said, lip quivering "I'm also a distance peepee-er ." Emily pulled away noticing his trousers beginning to darken, as she noticed the liquid leaking passed his legs….

* * *

><p>"On three…One…"<p>

"Two…" Max and Ray gave each other a nod as both of them screamed:

"SEVEN!" Tyson slapped his own face, hoping the others would go insane and kill him off first.

"three…" Tyson whispered.

"THREE!" The two of them finally yelled, the two of them charged full forced towards the snow, feeling so powerful and epic as they felt the wind rush through their hair. Just as they reached the edge, they stopped abruptly, scratching the surface of the snow with their pointer finger. Ray, being frustrated, took off his shoe and began using his big toe as well, but to no avail.

"Well, we've done all we can do." Max shrugged. Tyson growled, as he redirected his attention the wall of snow turning a pale yellow.

"Oh Tyson!" Michael sobbed. "It's so nice of you to paint our new wall for us."

"I think that's…" Tyson paused.

"YELLOW SNOW!" Kai burst out, pointing and jumping up and down. "I'LL MAKE MILLIONS!" From the warmth of the urine, the snow melted, once again collapsing right after the duo made in back inside.

"Hey Emily!"

"Hey Max!"

"Did you bring me back some snow cones from your vacation?"

"Vacation?"

"I thought that's where you went…" Max poked his fingers together innocently, somewhat upset to know Emily left on a twelve minute vacation and didn't bring him back a souvenir.

"Wow…" Emily commented. "That was A LOT of pee."

"Thank you!" The room remained silent as Kenny smirked with pride. "it's my specialty dish! Snow et le jaune!"

"NO! YELLOW SNOW IS MY SPECIALTY MEAL!" Kai whined. Everyone was silenced as they refused to discuss who's specialty dish yellow snow was.

Shortly after, Bryan returned from his bathroom break he had taken a few moments before.

"Hey Bryan!"

"What's up, Max" Bryan began to wonder why the strange blonde was all of a sudden talking to him.

"Did you bring me back a balloon animal from your vacation?"

"What vacation?"

"The one you were just on." Max pouted, very upset that both Emily and Bryan went on vacation for a few minutes and didn't bring anything back for him.

A moment later, Emily and Kenny explain the snow situation, as Tyson declares the first order of business to be making food.

"Uhh… What do you have?" Max inquired, glaring at Emily shortly after. "I know snow cones and balloon animals are out of the question."

"What about… our clothes?" Mariah suggested… suggestively.

"How about Mariah's bra?" Spencer drooled.

"This couch looks like a meat loaf!" Ray spontaneously took a large bite of couch leather, while Kai spontaneously slapped him.

'Great!' Tyson thought. 'What am I going to tell Grandpa when he sees a giant bite mark in the couch?'

"How about Kevin's butt? He's surely used it enough to last a life time since he got here." Lee suggested, rushing to the bathroom to press a 'My Little Pony' sticker to Kevin's Butt.

Tyson became fed up with the group, shouting: "I hope you know I have enough food in here to last us at least a month, right? I was asking you what you want to eat, not WHO to eat." After storming into the kitchen, Tyson whipped up enough food for them all and every one of them pigged out. For the first time since the championship his team fell apart, Tyson had no appetite. Kai was the only one who was on his mind. He was supposed to let him go, but it too difficult to bear. He was so deeply in love with him, it was impossible to shake the feeling. Tyson knew, however, that in order to make Kai happy, he needed to let everything go.

"PASS THE MAYO! AndthemustardsinceI'." Max mumbled. He got his wish as he was nearly impaled by the hurtling of both the condiments at his head. Finally settling down, the mass of teens decided to get acquainted with the ones they would be trapped with.

"So…" Michael began, trying to start up conversation with the silver haired Russian. "You… have… a face…."

"I see you do too."

"We haven't spoken much…"

"hm." Bryan stated plainly.

"… You're a jerk."

"Says the egotistical American who throws balls at people and calls it a sport." Michael growled under his breath as he redirected his attention to a certain black haired teen behind Bryan. Poking his finger strongly against Bryan's temple, he simply stated: "Apricot."

"Pardon me?"

"I meant eggplant, but whatever." Lee sauntered away once more as the two stared in shock.

"Who knew Americans were polite? I thought you would tell them to F off or something." Bryan snickered, removing the surprisingly out-of-theme sticker of a puppy dog.

"So… erm… Do you like Pokemon? It was my favorite show as a child." Michael mentioned, breaking the awkward silence. Bryan opened his eyes, and uncrossed his arms, seemingly about to go on a rant.

"OMG I LOVE POKEMON! IT'S THE BEST THING EVER! IT'S LIKE SO EPICALLY AWESOME! I WANT THE NEW POKEMON BLACK2 AND WHITE2 RIGHT AWAY. I WANT TO FREAKING MARRY ASH. HE'S SO SEXY WITH THAT EPIC BASEBALL CAP AND THAT LOUD ATTITUDE. HE SHOULD MARRY ME. HE. SHOULD. BE. MARRIED. TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bryan breathed. Michael's eyes widened at the interesting outburst the Russian had just caused. "OMG! You should meet the Pencimon!"

"Penci….mon?"

"Pencil Monsters!" Bryan yelled proudly, pulling out four small pencils. The taller one was graphite… parody of Ash. The others had Pokémon features carved into them with interesting names such as Pencil-chu, Eracaur (Ivysaur's alter ego)and Drawmander. Michael was amused with his little game and continued to remain intrigued, wondering if he should get mental help for the man. Bryan soon introduced Michael to his pencil Village complete with Old lady Shavings, Little bobby lead, and Barbara.

Meanwhile, the red haired Russian had scoped out a little potted plant with lush leaves and fertile soil surrounding it. He took the liberty to water every inch where each root may be, and even rake the soil with a tiny rake from Kenny's mini-tool toy set. He then smoothed out the soil around the plant and took in the waft of the perfume that emanated from it.

"KUMQUAT!" A loud voice screamed as a baseball was whipped at Tala's head, knocking him into the plant and smashing the pot.

"MICHAEL!" Tala sobbed. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! It's okay baby… Daddy'll take care of you." Tala collected the plant from under the rubble, his eyes widening with tears as he whipped the plant against the wall. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PLANTS FAKE FLOWERS IN THEIR HOUSE?"

"My grandpa…?" Tyson laughed nervously. Tala scared him… a lot.

"Well I hope he dies a slow….painful death, in the arctic depths of Russia!" Tala cried. And with that, he stormed away.

"So.. er … Ray?" Spencer tried to talk. "I'm sorry for scaring you yester-"

"DEAAAAMOONNNNSSSSSSSSS!" Ray screamed, not even turning around.

"Ray! Calm down!" Riah exclaimed. "You're scaring the poor thing!" Mariah walked up and cuddled close to the Russian who was now on the ground from the fear Ray had caused him. He didn't want Ray to not like him. It wasn't fair!

The others began to acquaint themselves with one and other for about another hour before they got sick of sitting and talking.

"I got feminine issues. I will be right back." Mariah exclaimed quite openly. She quickly made her way to one of the remaining two bathrooms. "Hey there sexy." She exclaimed, finally alone. "Finally, just some alone time between you and I." Mariah leaned forward seductively and pressed her lips firmly against the mirror.

"You're such a good kisser." She announced after a few moments of making out with her reflection. "Hang on a sec, the toilets getting jealous of us." Mariah walked up to the toilet and gave it an almighty kick in the bowls. Noticing it wasn't working, Mariah placed a stick of dynamite into the mouth of the toilet and lit the wick…

* * *

><p>"Mariah's been gone for a while… has she not?" Lee exclaimed.<p>

"HOT LESBIAN ACTION!" Spencer jumped up and down referring to Mariah's love affair with her reflection. The room went silent and then loudened once more to most of the guys pushing each other trying to get to the bathroom to catch a glimpse. They were only silenced by a loud boom noise coming from the bathroom.

"Uhh Mariah…?" Ray exclaimed, pointing at the direction of the girl exiting the exploded washroom. "Had too many beans?"

"The toilet just exploded. I don't know how." Mariah shrugged, genuinely not grasping the concept of 'the dynamite go boom'. "It must have exploded with jealousy or envy or something."

"CRAP!" Spencer exclaimed. "I have to pee!" He was followed by a series of 'so do I's' and all of them ran to line up at the last free washroom. All but Tyson, who could care less, and Lee, who decided to pee in the same washroom as Kevin was in, had ran off.

Tyson was alone once again. Alone with his thoughts. FINALLY He could go practice. And so he did… for the next hour and a half while he waited for the washroom squad to figure out how to make a single-file line. For the rest of the day, they attempted to cope with one and other, trying to work together to produce the meals and worked away for one and other. Lunch time had come and passed and Max and Ray sat closely together in one of the corners.

"Say, Max?" Ray rested his head on his buddy's shoulder. "Do you think I can put my bed next to yours tonight? I don't think I can sleep knowing there are demons on the premises."

"What demons, Ray?"

"The Butt demons that have found a home in Spencer."

"Ahh… "Max smirked in an unsure manner.

"So… erm…" Ray stuttered trying to make conversation. "You know… Tyson is really weird… you know? With his ideas… and being so calm… and…."

"His haircut…" Max added.

"I think it's pretty sexy." Ray stated plainly.

"Oh… Wait… what?"

"Did I not tell you…?" Ray smirked. "I'm Gay."

"Oh… wow that's surprising for you." Max whispered. Usually, this would be a happy time for Max, instead Max dreaded that Ray had taken a liking to Tyson. Even though, Max knew he had a chance with Ray now, He also knew that when Ray liked someone, it was genuine and he wouldn't let go of it until he was full out rejected.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were against-"

"No! No! I'm Gay myself."

"Well… isn't that something?" Ray smiled to himself. He now knew that Max was all his. He now just had to make like a tiger and pounce on his prey when the time was right.

"NAPTIME!" Tyson yelled, trying to get everyone to hopefully get some more sleep and to calm down a bit so he could work on his letters.

And so the room calmed down as everyone climbed into bed to take a nice long nap. Tyson snuck away to his room, in which he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began to write. He wrote for an hour, erasing, editing and combing through most of his paragraph until he deemed it perfect. until he began to read over another letter to Kai he would never send. Tyson did this every night, but this was the first time Tyson was so tempted to actually give the note to Kai himself.

"Kai,

I don't think you understand what you mean to me. I always had a sliver of hope that you had feelings for me, even if it would be as small as being my friend. However, when I actually got my wish, you became the one person in my life that I trusted more than myself. It was then that I asked for more… I wanted you to be mine. I suppose it was then that I crossed the line and asked for too much. Now, I sit here wishing I had never laid eyes on you. I've caused you too much pain, and you deserve better. I only have one more thing to say, and that my friend is…

I love you."

Tyson did his regular ritual of folding the paper and filing it away. Every month, Tyson would steal his grandfather's lighter and burn each letter one by one in belief that somehow, the embers would send the written words right to Kai's ears. It was then that Tyson ran out of things to do, so he decided to creepily stare at Kai while he slept… as a friend. And so Tyson did. Kai's youthful face was currently without face paint, leaving soft and exposed pale skin for Tyson to touch. He never felt this feeling before, such an urge to do something so bad, however, Tyson climbed on top of the teen and pulled out a marker…

* * *

><p>"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE! THEY'LL NEVER LET ME JOIN BALLET WITH A MARKER MUSTACHE ON MY FACE!" Spencer sobbed as both the other Russians patted the back of the ballerina that never could be. They never had the heart to tell Spence that Bryan had made the role of the swan princess. It'd break his heart.<p>

"I couldn't help myself!" Tyson cried, remembering his actions of drawing a mustache on his face. Through the argument, a loud voice boomed:

"HIDE AND SEEK!" And so, the little blonde ran on his own command. Everyone looked around, confused as to why the boy was playing when no one else was. Only a couple minutes had passed as he returned into the room as if nothing had happened. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Max! Did you bring me anything back from your vacation?" Kai snickered, knowing that he was smart enough to use Max's logic against him.

"Yep! Here ya go!" Max handed a brand new mini tv to Kai. "My vacation was great! I got to swim with dolphins… and pet some sharks…. And drink some coconuts… And… and… Got balloon animals and Snow Cones. " Max chimed childishly listing the activities he did on his five minute vacation.

After everyone had gone and had done their own thing, Kai approached Tyson, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted the tv… I live in the basement of this couple's house, and I won't be living there for much more time. So I want you to have it." Tyson's mind began to race. If Kai wasn't going to live there, where would he leave? That means there would be a chance he would move away and never come back. His lips seemed to move without question.

"W-why don't you live here… ya know… with Grandpa, Hiro and I?" Tyson shook with anticipation, just realizing that he invited Kai to live with him.

"You… really mean it?" Kai seemed beyond shocked at the generous offer. "I mean… You guys don't have an extra room and all…"

"You can stay in my room… Ya know… like old times." This time, Tyson was ready to kill himself. He needed to stop blurting things out.

"If… you want me to…" Kai said.

'oh no.' Tyson remembered it was going to be impossible for him to avoid Kai if he were living in his room! 'CRAP!'

"I'll stay then." Tyson swallowed hard. "Say… Have you seen Emily? I need to talk to her privately." His heart sunk. He knew it. Kai was in love with another person… And this person was a girl. He couldn't bare hiding his emotions, as Tyson scurried out of the dojo into the last bathroom. He locked himself in as he began to cry.

"What was that all about?" Tala inquired to Kai.

"No clue! I was just going to ask Emily to buy some batteries off of her."

"I better go see if he's okay." The red haired teen soon found himself it Tyson's bedroom, hoping to find the boy there. Flicking on the lamp, Tala glanced around the boy's room. The dull amber light cast shadows across the furniture as a glossy sheet of paper caught the light. He bent down, lifting up a photo of Tala's two friends in a tight embrace. On the back of the picture had two languages: Japanese and Russian. Quickly reading both, he realized that the Russian was Kai's writing. The Japanese was Tyson's stating the date it was taken, and a caption expressing Ty's love for the duel haired teen. Kai's writing also stated the date, however his caption was quite simple:

"The date the love of my life didn't know we had." Tala realized his friend's inability to write something meaningful, but somehow, it touched him. He had finally understood what was going on, and Tala was going to get the two of them together, even if it killed him... it meaning Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Crystal and Roxie back with another Chapter of Who knew! I hope you enjoyed and didn't get too confused… The Eggplant and Apricot conversation actually happened between us… So… Yeah… Don't ask. I hope you liked once again and don't forget to let us know how you liked it! Chapter 3 is on it's way! So look out for it!<strong>

**Until next time! And don't forget to buy me a present when you go on your vacation!**


	3. They all fall down

**Who knew  
>Chapter 3<strong>

**They all fall down**

**WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this. **

**Couples:**

**Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily**

**Mentioned:**

**Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**SIDE NOTES: I know the idea behind Tyson's house layout is inaccurate because of the location of the dojo in relative to his room, but we can use our imaginations. (For those of you who didn't play attention to the layout in the anime or the video game, it is portrayed as separate from the main living area, but we chose to ignore this just for the sake of this story)**

**Also, I would like to clarify a few things. This story is going to be 5 chapters long, and there will be side fics every now and again. I promise we'll write more serious fics (such as Tyson X Kai type things) And some interesting ones featuring those we left out.**

**WARNING: THIS IS WHEN ALL THE INSANITY WILL BE UNLEASHED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Crystal and Roxie are not responsible for any damages of the brains or plummeting of IQ from reading this story. (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS &amp; our responces:<strong>

**LittleMissSwager :** I love this story! Plzz don't stop writing it! :D

Crystal: "I love this comment! Plzz don't stop reading/reviewing it! :D

Roxie: "Thank you sooooo much for the support :) we appreciate it! I promise you, we won't stop writing, not even after our 5 chapters are over. We'll do some side fics… and some more random fics that interlock with this one. Who knows… perhaps a sequel will be in order? Once again, thanks a ton ^_^"

**Lightmare:** DON'T STOP!, don't you DARE! love it.:)

Crystal: "I wouldn't DARE let Roxie stop! Thanks for the support :3"

Roxie: "We won't DARE stop! We have this whole story all planned out, and we won't stop for anything! Thank you for the support ^_^"

**CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS & our responces:**

**Lightmare:** DEMOONNSSSSS! ha! what's ray on and where can i get some! LOVE IT!

Crystal: "Well, I don't know what Ray is on… so… you know… DEAAAAAAMOOOOONNNNSSSSS! (Thanks for the support)"

Roxie: "^^^^^ The real question is what Crystal is on. I'm pretty sure Ray is just high on life… or… perhaps on that Tylenol he had just a few hours back… Either way, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the support :)"

**Nazrita:** This story is so busy, but I'm loving it! Especially all the random things that is going on. Max is just soooooo adorable!  
>Can't wait to see what Tala has planned for Tyson and Kai.<br>Really excited for the next chapter! And I got ya'll a snow globe from my "vacation"

Crystal: "Well, I agree with you! I think Max is adorable too! You know, since Roxie's an amazing writer and all (For the record, she wrote that, not me.) Oh, Tala has something planned… what? We don't even know right now… but we'll get to it. *procrastinates* Maybe next chapter… or maybe chapter 1323. Whichever comes last… Thank you for the snow globe and your support… but mainly the snowglobe."

Roxie: "I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like Chapter 3 as much ^_^ I love all the boys (All of them that I have an obsession with I made Gay…. I'm a little too over the top there XD. We're still figuring the whole Tala, Kai and Tyson situation… Actually, I think I have something planned… well… partially. We'll think of something.

Thank you for the snowglobe, and for your support. *Looks at snow globe, sees it has a forest scene in it* Cute! *pokes at snow globe* Hehe *Hands snow globe to Tala* Here ya go! *Tala smashes Snow globe claiming that he hates fake trees…* Uhhhh….. someone broke this….."

_**ANNNNNNND BEGIN!**_

* * *

><p>The second night had come and passed and the entire group of lazy teens had already slept into the afternoon. The few that had woken up at dawn had quickly fallen asleep once more. Tyson had fallen into a sweet sleep, as far away from Kai as possible. Finally, he was alone again without any worry. His dreams were sweet yet uncontrolled fantasies of his former crush. It seemed as if everything had come true, however Tyson's dreams were rudely interrupted by a loud metallic tone which emanated from a gigantic brass instrument right next to his ear.<p>

"AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL SPENCE?"

"Morning Tyson! Did I wake you?"

"No Spencer, I'm yelling at you in my sleep because you blasted a tuba right in my ear while I was having an epic dream!"

"Oh.. Okay then! Tell dream Kai I said hey! He's way nicer in your dreams Tyson!" Spencer picked up the giant brass instrument and walked right out of the room. The blue haired teen was way too tired and cranky to even bother wondering where he got the tuba from… He lifted his hand to his face to rub the sleepiness from his eyes, only to feel something peeling off of his face onto his hand.

"Tinky winky?" Tyson shouted, making a reference to the telletubby sticker on his face. Tyson growled as he stormed into the dojo, in which the culprit slept soundly. "?"

"I'm sorry Tyson!" Lee pleaded, watching Ray trying to pluck off the sticker from his elbow. "I have chronic Sleep stickering!"

"You put a sticker up your own nose! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Tyson growled. Max approached the two with his puppy dog type eyes and gave a sweet glance to Tyson. "LOOK! You even put a Chihuahua sticker on the tip of Max's nose!"

"I know! Cute… isn't he?" Lee suggested, pulling Max into a tight embrace, secretly sticking a unicorn sticker to his pajamas. "He's just soooo cute! I could just eat you up!" Lee kissed Max's forehead, as Ray lit up into flames to the point that his tears begged to rain down and extinguish it.

"Lee… Where did you stick Kevin's sticker?"

"…erm… do you… uh… really want to know?"

"…Well… BYE!" And there, Tyson bolted off, only to run into Kai and Tala. The kitchen may have only had three people, but Tyson knew three was a crowd. Kai was there, with his arms around Tala's back, while Tala manically cackled with arms extended towards the microwave as if it were his own personal God. "W-what's… going on…?" Tyson shook with both jealousy and terror, seeing that Kai was practically hugging Tala.

"He… was just standing here all morning cackling… he looked like he needed a hug…." It was then that Tyson began to think that he should cackle towards the fridge, hoping Kai would hug him just as tightly… but Tyson would do no such thing. Why? Because unlike the rest of his guests, Tyson was SANE. The Japanese teen took a deep breath inwards. It was at this time that he was tackled by the slightly taller duel haired teen.

"W-What do I get a hug for?" He swallowed, wrapping his arms around Kai as well. Even though the other Russian was epically laughing in the background, to Tyson and Kai, the room had turned silent. They held each other for what felt like a frozen moment in time. It seemed as if Tyson's world had faded for a brief moment as Kai whispered such simple words into his ears:

"For just being you." And with that, Tyson had no idea where Kai had gone. It was like he was unconscious for a couple seconds as the one he claimed to formally love had vanished, leaving him with the psychotic red-head. If Tyson didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Kai kissed him, but he knew Kai would never do anything like that…

"Ty-die!" Maxie whined, pulling Tyson's shirt sleeve and smiling at the equally heighted teen. "Wanna go on a vacation with me?" He asked in a childlike tone.

"Sorry Maxie, I've got to… erm… go… talk to Bryan…." Tyson reeled from the words Kai had spoken. It most likely didn't mean anything, but just those simple words reminded Tyson why he loved Kai in the first place.

"oooookeee doookie." Max cooed, snuggling up with Tyson, knowing than when Tyson acted this way, it was due to a moment with Kai.

Max wandered the hallways looking for someone to vacation with. There was of course a few people, but Max wanted to go on a special vacation with a special person. And Max knew a 'special person' was definitely not Mr. Snowman.

"Hey Max!" Ray called out from in front of him. Max greeted the boy he had a crush on, and continued to stare at the slightly older teen who was walking by. Soon after, Max spontaneously walked into the door-frame as a result from being star struck by the Chinese. Max touched his head lightly, realizing something he never noticed before.

"Since when is my hair blonde?" He tugged at it slightly, shrugging and realizing that he had been blonde all his life. "I want a lolliPOP!" He cocked his head side to side, before curling up in a ball on the ground and falling asleep…

* * *

><p>"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! NO WAY! Mikey boy is finally interested in someone! It's a miracle-!" Michael then slammed his hand over Emily's mouth, placing his index finger to his own lips and shushing her.<p>

"You're so loud! You're getting it all wrong"

"So then why are you blushing?" Michael touched his face, giving Emily a glare and screaming gibberish to her face. Michael was intrigued by Bryan, his expressions, his passions… There was something more to him that everyone refused to see, and Michael wanted to find it more than anything. Emily was wrong, Michael was TOTALLY not into him. He could never see himself with such a brat… or could he? "DUN DUN DUN!" Emily added nonsensically.

"What was that for?"

"I was reading your thought bubble…"

**Michael:** Thou dost not realize that this story is narrated by none other than a narrator, and not by my thoughts alone. Verily, there is not a chance for my true emotions to be expressed.

**Emily:** Thou art a complete fool. You love-ith him…ith.

And so, the two continued on in English so that no one could understand them

"You need to talk to him! OMG Such a cute couple! The egotistical blonde and the badass blitzkrieg brat."

"Don't call him that! He's a good person. He-" And so, Emily pushed Michael with an almighty shove right into the arms of the handsome Russian blader.

"Ummm…." Michael stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Howdy. Happy…. Wednesday."

"It's Friday."

"Ahh… like the… song?"

"…." It seemed as if the silver haired Russian had kept his cool, but with an extremely handsome blonde in his arms, he just barely kept his cool. "'Sup?" Michael blushed immensely, noticing the size of Bryan's muscles and feeling his body warmth around him. This surprised the American, considering that he believed that all Russians were made out of ice. Slowly, Bryan helped Michael back to his feet, smiling briefly and sitting down on the ground once more. Collecting his last bits of bravery, Michael was able to sit next to Bryan without him being killed.

"So… is that your natural hair colour?" Bryan tugged at his hair for a moment before responding,

"Yeah… I know that's not yours though. You're a brunette."

"Uhh. Brunette sounds too feminine. I like being blonde better."

"The chemicals are bad for your hair."

"So what?" Michael turned to the teen with rage, while Bryan continued to stare straight. "I could care less what you think. So WHAT if I dye my hair? You-"

"So, you should stop." Bryan turned to Michael, who was just thirty centimeters away from his face. "You are a real egotistical brat, you know! Don't get so wound up. I'm just trying to look out for you!" It was the first time Michael had seen Bryan so wound up. However, seeing his anger made Michael himself even angrier.

"It's none of your business what I do with my hair! I like it, and you have NO right to tell me how to live my life!" Michael leaned forward towards the teen, and both of them sat face to face in anger, both fuming. It was then, that a tiny miracle had occurred. For the first time, Bryan's expression had softened and he began to tear up slightly.

"Look, I've been through a lot. I've lost everything from my abusive family to my emotions. The last thing I would to lose is someone else I care about." And with that, Bryan turned away. "Please, take care of your body." His simmering anger had finally cooled, and Michael directed his attention down at the teens shaking hands. His eyes traced the man's flesh up to his wrists. Michael's vision blurred as anxiety shot through him from the sight of Bryan's scarred arms.

"Bryan…." Michael whispered, placing one of his soft hands on the Russian's shoulder. Their eyes met once again, being caught up in their own little universe.

"!" And with that, Max scampered into the room screaming for his buddy. Catching a glimpse of the romantic scene, the little blonde creeped up behind the baseball player and 'accidently' gives him an almighty shove, pushing Michael right into Bryan's lips.

"Oopsie!" He cried.

"MAX!" They both yelled in unison.

"Hey there! Having fun my little ones?" Michael's face was priceless, as he looked as if he were ready to kill Max, but at the same time, kiss Bryan.

"Michael… don't let him get to you." Bryan's voice hummed quietly to Michael ear, as both of them began to lean in for another kiss.

"Michael! Let's go on a vacation and meet my witch doctor!" Max then grabbed Michael by the hair and pried him away from his new found crush. Michael began to struggle, reaching out for Bryan who sat there and laughed. Shortly after Bryan crossed his arms and legs and close his eyes with a slight snicker. Michael sighed and humored Max as they walked through the hallway.

"So… erm… who's this witch doctor?"

"Why, it's witch doctor Tala of course!" The two walked into the kitchen watching Tala cackle at the microwave. They exchanged worried glances as Max whispered: "Maybe… we should meet my other doctor…" As he pulled Michael away. The two teens arrived at washroom which had recently exploded from Mariah's dynamite stick. Michael glared at Max and simply walked away.

"Yeah… Kay... Bye." Michael growled at the time wasting teen.

"WELCOME BACK!" Max screamed after him. "DID YOU BRING ME A TV FROM YOUR VACATION?" Michael tried to ignore the other blonde and his hurried walk turned to a sprint.

"Oh… Hey Max!" Ray called, exiting the kitchen. Max waved slightly and continued walking until he walked straight into the wall. Max gently rubbed his knee noticing something he had never observed up close before.

"Why aren't my nails painted Barbie pink?" He tugged at his nails slightly, shrugging and realizing that he never liked pink. "I want a teddy BEAR~!" He cocked his head side to side, before curling up like a puppy and napping sweetly in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Mariah paced angrily in the kitchen, noticing the attention that Spencer had been giving to Tala, the hyena in a human suit. It was as if he worshiped that microwave. Maybe he had a thing for radiation? Mariah didn't know… nor did she care.<p>

"So…" Spencer began. "I… see you like pink."

"Of course I do. It's only natural to stereo type a girl to like pink! I mean we know how creative people are with characterization. Especially the beyblade writers and their love for sexism."

"What?"

"What?"

"I love pink too… I love dancing.. I love tubas…" Spencer continued. "I love… you…"

"What?'

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I've… got to get this tea to Kevin. Poor darling is really sick. He's been in the bathroom nonstop for weeks!" Spencer could feel his heart literally sink. He was no match for Kevin and his boyishly cute charms.

"Riah!" Spencer called out, hoping for a miracle. Mariah whipped her head behind her holding the tray to her ribs. She smiled slightly before inquiring.

"Spencer, would you like some tea too? What is it? You look a little re-" Mariah's lips were cut off by the taller teen pressing his lips against hers, as Mariah dropped the tray to accept the kiss. "What was that for?"

"For just being you…" Spencer said.

"HEY! DON'T COPY KAI!" Tala hissed. "GET YOUR OWN LINE." And so, he continued to cackle.

"FINE!" Spencer cried. "I know you will never forgive us for that time we stole your bitbeasts and… but… er… "

"What is it?" Mariah placed her hand on her friend's cheek as he smiled slightly at her soft touch.

"It's like this, Mariah: where I lack, you make up.I was raised emotionless. Heartless. Full of hate. I'm not romantic, so I'm going to say it plain and simple: I like you Mariah. I like you a lot."

"Spencer…" Mariah smiled quickly before embracing him sweetly. "I-"

"HEY MARIAH!" Max screamed in the girl's ear. "Wanna go on a vacation with me to become a unicorn?"

"M…Maybe another day Max." Mariah stuttered, captured in Spencer's eyes. Though the idea of turning into a unicorn sounded fun, the pink haired teen would rather stay in the moment. Max sighed. He soon smiled and screamed a quick: "Alrighty then! Bye bye!" before spriting off into the hallway. Max sauntered into the dojo, desperately searching for Kenny and Emily.

"Max! Hey! We should hang out for a while today!" Ray chanted from across the room. Max's attention was once again focused on his crush as he continued to walk forward, smiling and waving at Ray hoping to get his attention. All of a sudden, Max found his face pressed against the floor, as he pieced together that he had tripped over something. He hoisted himself up to a sitting position and looked back at the shattered plant pot behind him. Max gently rubbed the ground to make sure it didn't have a booboo and began to notice something very interesting that he had never noticed before: "When did this dojo get here?" Max thought to himself. Max shrugged noticing that he didn't care at all.

"I want a kitt-Y~!" He cocked his head side to side, before brushing the ground beneath him, and curling up into another ball ready to take a nap in front of everyone.

"I JUST PLANTED THOSE!" Tala screamed from across the room in horror at all of his work gone to waste. He rushed up to the plant embracing it in his sizable hand. "Patricia… talk to me my darling…" Max yawned sweetly trying to nap like a puppy curled up on a warm and fuzzy carpet. "That… was… My… baby…." Tala growled.

"Heh?" Maxie cooed in a half sleep state, dreaming about chasing a cat.

"THAT WAS MY BABY YOU... STUPID ANIMAL-PERSON!" Tala grabbed Max by the collar… shirt collar and pushed him violently against the wall. Everyone gasped as Max was knocked out cold….

* * *

><p>"What…just happened?" Max said, returning to reality. "Where… is everyone?" Max's blurred vision came to as he began to recall his interruption of the romantic scenes. Max knew it was wrong… he bothered his own friend in the middle of a kiss just for his own needs. He couldn't stand watching those three get their ways when his was just so far away.<p>

Max turned his head slightly to view a picture of the first world championships with the bladebreakers. There, in the picture, stood Ray, right next to Kai. He looked so beautiful in his tattered clothing. Max sat up to view the one he loved so dearly, only to recall the heart breaking words that Ray had said earlier. There was no denying that Ray was in love with Tyson. Max slid back down, throwing his body back against the headboard. It was then that Tyson's green alarm clock fell from above, slamming it's self onto Max's already sore head.

"OW!" Max cried in pain, holding his now severely bruised head and ego. Max realized that he was in Tyson's bed, as he smiled ready to re-preform his sleeping after getting hit ritual.

"I want a..." He began to comb his mind for what he wanted. "I want…" Max's breathing slowed down as his cute and high voice disappeared as a single tear began to roll down his face. "I want… Ray."

"Hey MAXIE!" Ray cried a few moments later from behind the door. "I brought you something!"

"Come in…" He replied quietly. Ray opened the door grinning, but noticing Max's face, his expression dulled down instantly.

"What's wrong Maxie?"

"Nothing…" Ray snickered nervously as he lifted a tray with a single rose and a covered plate.

"I brought you some cheesecake back from my vacation…" Ray tried to joke, but it came out more seriously that he hoped.

"Thank you." He stated sadly, taking the tray. "Where did you get the rose from? It's winter. And… we're snowed in."

"Oh… yeah… Tala kind a felt bad for almost giving you brain damage, so he sent you the rose."

"Why… that's nice of him." The usually cheerful teen began to move to a more sarcastic response as he looked away from his best friend. Ray's eyes set on Max's usually porcelain face. At this time, his face was flushed either in anger or in sickness. Ray, being concerned, straddled Max's chest, leaning down and pressing his forehead again the blonde's. For sure, Max's temperature had risen significantly.

"You're burning up!" Ray commented, placing his hand against the American's forehead to test again. Max remained silent, obviously blushing. "Max… Why did you interrupt Michael and Mariah?" Max's mouth began to quiver slightly, as his blue pools met with Ray's amber irises.

"Because…" He whispered, not able to get anything else out before bursting into a mass of tears.

"Uh oh, do I need to get a mop again?" Ray joked once again referring to Max's outburst on the first day. He climbed off the younger teen, and lay down next to him, placing an arm around Max's shoulders and pulling him in close allowing the younger boy to cry into his shirt. "I'm here if you want to talk." Max pushed himself up as Ray did the same, re locating his arm around his shoulders once again, this time in an upright position.

"It's because…." Max sobbed full of remorse. "I saw everyone having their moment. They were so happy and it was so cute or romantic… No one seems to want me." Max took in a deep breath.

"Max…"

"I just wanted to have a romantic moment with someone too…" Ray's eyes began to water as he glanced down trying to rake his memory for the right words to say. Ray adjusted himself to place his hand down on the bed for support as he returned to gazing lovingly to his crying friend.

"You know…" Ray smiled sweetly and somewhat nervously. "All we need is a kiss, and this would be one too."

"W-What?"

"Can…. Can I kiss you?" Max nodded in a half dazed state, as Ray leaned in and captured Max's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. The two of them pulled away as they looked at one and other with a light blush spread across their cheeks. Max smiled playfully as he pounced on Ray, pressing his lips against his once more.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Uke club." Kenny proudly announced.<p>

"Kenny… Between you and Emily, you decided that YOU Are the Uke?" Tyson snickered slightly. He had a feeling that Emily and Kenny would be together by the end of this incident. It was so obvious that they were in love. They were kissing, and hugging… and exchanging batteries… Tyson wished he could do the same with Kai.

"I know! But Emily is more in charge than I am…"

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Michael added. "Why haven't any of us asked the ones we like out?"

"Why are YOU here, Michael?" Mariah turned sticking her tongue out at Michael. "Last time we spoke, you argued that between you and Bryan, BRYAN was the 'girl'."

Michael sighed. "You know, if I'm the seme, I'm expected to ask him to be my boyfriend… But if I'm the Uke, everyone can blame him for not making a move. How can he NOT ask me out. I'm flat out sexy. I would be thrilled to date myself."

"Rambling is the first sign of insecurity."

"Shut up Mariah. I… I know he doesn't like me in that way."

"HE FREAKIN KISSED YOU!" Max said bolting into the room. "Sorry I'm late… Ray and I had a little… Talking to do…"

"Talking?" The entire room looked at each other. "Did he confess to you?"

"NO! And I was SO SURE!" Max whined. "MAN! He'll never give me the recipe for his dumplings."

"… I meant-! … Never mind Cinderella. All you missed is our plans to confess to those we like."

"NO WAY am I giving him my cheesecake recipe!" Max whined once again. The entire room stared blankly at Max before continuing their evil plots. Mariah, Kenny, Michael . Max and Tyson sat in a circle in the kitchen, figuring out what to say to their crushes.

"Tyson, Tala told us about your little…. Moment with Kai right in this very room!"

"It wasn't a moment… It was… Just…"

"He's obviously into you! Who says that Tyson and Kai are a perfect couple?" Mariah snickered, placing her arm around Tyson. A series of 'I's followed and Tyson began to explain his throughts.

"Mariah… He's… He's straight." The entire room went silent noticing that their boys or girl may very well be straight as well.

"I think Ray's into you Tyson." Max stated sadly. Tyson face palmed, realizing that Max had failed to realize that Ray had been stalking him for the past two months. The five of them continued to bicker until they heard a buzzing noise from the washroom. In concern they rushed out of the kitchen, noticing that everyone was crowding together in the dojo. The few remaining teens joined as they began to question what was going on.

"What's that noise?"

"Could it be…" Mariah gasped in slight worry and slight excitement. "A _Vibrator?" _everyone glanced around. To everyone's horror, Lee was missing. There was a lot of speculation as to why Lee was in the bathroom… and why he was in the bathroom with KEVIN. The entire room went silent… until the door slid open revealing Lee with a plastic bag. Lee shut the door abruptly as he lifted the bag to the light for everyone to see. A mass of green solid substance remained within the bag. Lee placed his hand in the bag and took out a handful of its contents.

"GREEEN HAIR FOR EVERYONE!" Lee shouted while tossing handfuls of the green hair at everyone. Tyson grabbed for the strands. He loved Kevin's hair…. Like… REALLY loved his hair. Everyone cheered and shouted as they grasped their own strands of beautiful Emerald hair. They made hair angles, and hair men… and hair castles... Even Kai was able to make a new dish: "Green hair on a cone". Bryan on the other hand was not impressed. He ran around shrieking: "THE SKY IS FALLING" And scampered around the house to save the orphan pencils from the falling green sky.

"It's okay my babies…" Bryan cooed, curling up in the corner with his five new pencil friends… the only friends Bryan would ever have. "Daddy's here. You're safe from the green raining from above." It was at this time that he pulled out a sharpener to make this point shiny and began to give their erasers a haircut. He named them easily: Melinda, Derik, Kinder, Angel and… Michael… Mariah noticed the cluster of sharpened pencils as she picked up the pencil version of Michael and began to stroke his eraser.

"Hello there Sexy…" Mariah came in close with the pencil. "Got a lover?" Bryan refused to look away from his obsessive need to sharpen his pencils. He remained hunched over as he snatched the pencil from Mariah's hands.

"My boyfriend." He whined childishly, as he continued to sharpen crazily. Mariah quickly snatched Kinder.

"You'll do just as fine my beautiful . Got a name?"

"If only she could love me as much as that pencil…" Spencer cried, now on his knees with Tala patting his back unsympathetically. "I lost my girlfriend to be to a PENICL!"

"There, there… Once you come out of the closet, you can date me."

"In your dreams Tala!"

"TYSON!" Ray cried. "TY-SONNNN!"

"Are you high?"

"I'M HUUUUUUNGRRYYYYYYYYYY~"

"We just ate, Ray."

"HUNGRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~"

"Okay, you may act like Tarzan, but this is ridiculous!"

"FOOOOD! MEAT LOAF!" Ray rushed over to the nearest couch and took a second spontaneous bite out of it. Kai, noticing Ray's action, once again spontaneously slapped him. Ray gnawed at the leather as if he were a dog with a new bone.

"This is too much." Kai complained.

"Calm down Kai." Tyson approached the one he loved, disregarding what had happened earlier. "It'll only make matters worse-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"What the hell, man? Are you on your period?"

"SCREW YOU! You annoy the hell out of me. Get out of my face!" And there, Kai left Tyson standing in shock, heartache and now in pieces. Kai stormed over to the wall and sat down in anger. He pulled out Roderick, his buddy that was really a battery in a felt cape, and began to chew on him. He chewed harder and harder in anger as he watched as Tyson tried to calm everyone down. But what had set Kai off was when Tyson pulled out a cluster of Kevin's hair from his pocket and took a nice long waft. It was then, that Kai killed Roderick. Kai sobbed and teared up as he gave the battery a burial at sea… In the toilet.

"OMG TYSON!" Spencer shouted, allowing the entire room to rumble. "YOU. HAVE. ONIONS!"

"Uh… Yeah… Like any normal family!" Spencer tore off the skin of the onion and began to make out with it. He then went into the bathroom and locked the door… Tyson did not want to know what Spencer did from there.

"This is insane…" Tyson thought, getting frustrated at his houseguests.

"ZUCCHINI!" And with that, Tyson's head was smashed with a baseball.

"OW!" Tyson screamed. Kevin's hair went flying from Tyson's hands, only to be blown all over the room. "NOOOOOOO!"

"You're welcome." Michael grinned. "I love you too." Tyson stormed away to find Emily nervously hitting a tennis ball against the wall. Within moments, the tennis ball smashed one of the sword cases and everyone shut up for only a moment before continuing on with their insanity.

"Oh… Someone broke that." Emily claimed as she sauntered away. Tyson became dizzy… sickened by this atrocity. He needed air… he needed space. He didn't want anyone here anymore. He whipped around to go to his room, only to catch the view of Tala slow dancing with the Microwave while letting out an awkward evil cackle every now and again. Tyson's realization as to how materialistic the Blitzkrieg boy were had now hit an all-time high. The room went nearly silent as he heard a chime of his name, slowly fading to the blackness as Tyson landed face first on the ground… out cold…

* * *

><p>"Uhh…." Tyson groaned touching the hard surface beneath him. Either Tyson was on the ground… or in a parallel dimension... It was too dark for him to tell. He began to adjust his body trying to figure out where he was, and if there was a source of light.<p>

"Tyson?" A voice called from underneath him through the darkness. "Is that you?" That was no floor beneath Tyson… It was Kai's bare chest...

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for reading. At this point that we are writing this, we are ashamed to say we are doing this during the Max and Ray scene because we've hit writers bock. This is like pulling teeth. We're trying to find something cute for Ray to say… but it's not working out…<strong>

***Finishes with writers block***

**Okay.. so what just happened was I wrote the line and didn't like it. So I asked how to make it better, and she replied (Sarcastically and frustrated) That I should bold it, under line it and put it in italics. While joking around, I did all that, put a strike through the line and set it to the power of two.**

**[After completion of story]**

**So… I hope that didn't scare you off, and I hope you liked it. I promise you that chapter four will be better. I hope you liked all the coupling and crap, and until next time, don't let Lee near your head or Spencer near a tuba. Thanks for the support! Tell us what you think ^_^**

**~Roxie**

**-Crystal**


	4. The Aftermath

**Who knew  
>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Aftermath**

**WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this. **

**Couples:**

**Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily**

**Mentioned:**

**Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**Crystal and Roxie are not responsible for any damages of the brains or plummeting of IQ from reading this story. (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS &amp; our responces:<strong>

**Lightmare**: O.O !WTF! O.O What just happened! I was practicaly crying over Maxie and Ray when suddenly Uke meating happens, followed by CHAOS! :3 The surprise ending with Ty/Kai is cute though. *whisper* *(Tala is starting to scare me, is he Ok?, mentially I mean)*  
>Can't wait until the next chapter.<p>

Crystal: "No, Tala is NOT mentally okay. *whisper*( I'm afraid too!) wooo Chaos :3"

Roxie:  "I'm so glad you're confused. You're just about as confused as we are. We literally sat there trying to decode what I had just wrote… LOL. Anyway, I'm so happy that you cried… well.. not really, but I'm happy that the scene touched you a little bit :'D Surprise! Interesting scene with Kai and Tyson after their little argument not too long ago. I didn't really expect to write that… but Kay XD (I almost said kai there LMAO FTW) Tala does scare me too… Actually The scene with him and the microwave was supposed to correspond with the Kai and Tyson picture, and he was cackling because he had a plan… then we realized in the legit plans for the story, Tala's only quirk was playing in the snow and gardening. He was the only one that had shown his quirks already… so we gave the cackling to him… And his microwave boyfriend. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter :)"

**Nazrita: ***sniff sniff* "someone" broke the snow globe. *gives Tala the evil eye*  
>Max was all over this chapter just too cute! He's had a lot of 'blonde moments'.<br>I loved all the random romantic scenes, and Maxie interfering with them XD  
>(Tyson waking up on Kai's chest dreamy)<br>Keep up the great work!

Crystal: *Has Tala In headlock* Don't worry, I've brought him to justice! YAY! Blonde moments. Maxie is awesome! You're awesome too :3 Thanks for commenting.

Roxie:  I'm SOOO Sorry :( I thought Tala would like to see it because he likes plants, but the jerk doesn't like fake plants apparently… -.- I'm glad you like Max in that chapter! He's so cute at times, and I just had to make him the little sweetheart among these monkeys… LOL That was just a totally random thing… We kind of just randomly inserted that after the first love scene, but it worked :) So I'm glad you liked it!

LOL Prepare for more fun?

Thank you so much for your comment and support! Have fun reading!

**Maxiebear: **(_) ... Me's think you've all had a tensy bit to much vodka today... and crack... and meth... and weed... along with some battery acid. One shant not missith thy next crackith storyith. See me no loseith thy brainsith. Me's think... Anyway I love the crack fic and hope to forever read your fics the crazy ones and those side fics, you guys mentioned. And don't think I wont drive you crazy if you bail on me. See ya

Crystal: Me's thinkst thou speaketh the truth. (not really…ith) Yeah.. uh.. I'm pretty sure I've already lost my brain :p Thanks for the review and your love for this story. Sorry, we forgot to writ chapter four… oh… wait… THIS IS Chapter four :3 we would never bail! We'll be in it until the end!

Roxie: I thanketh thee for with undying gratitude for thou art truly too kind. (I read too much Shakespeare….)Anyway-ith. I shall now-ith replyith toith thou commentith. Anyway, Believe it or not, we have been sober for about… all of our lives. Not a single ounce of vodka in our system. *hides the empty bottle of vodka sitting next to her that was full five minutes before* Anyway, I'm glad you find amusement in our messed up and shockingly drug and alcohol free brains. We will be always writing a new fic every week. It may not finish all in one week, but we'll try our best :) I'm glad you liked it, and we hope you like this… interesting episode. I hope you like it better than I do right now XD Thanks again for the support :)

* * *

><p>Tyson lay on top of Kai for a couple awkward seconds, before scrambling off of him onto the soft sheets of the bed.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry! I… I had no idea-"

"Relax…this is Tala's doing. He threw me against a wall to make me unconscious because it worked on Max. He thought it would make a good joke if we were locked up here together."

"I… I can't see you Kai." Tyson cried, flinging his arm outward hoping to discover a face. After his third try, Tyson managed to smack Kai straight on the nose. "Oh… never mind. Found your face."

"Ow…"

"…Sorry."

"It's fine." What seemed like a millennium of silence fell over them. Tyson constantly reminded himself not to love Kai… but the thoughts of their years together crawled up on him making him only love him more. It was difficult to be himself when he thought about Kai… yet ironically… Tyson could only be himself when he was with Kai. To break the silence, Kai began to play a little game. "Now for revenge, I'm going to "find" Your face.

"Uh oh" Tyson thought. He froze up knowing Kai would possibly put him in the hospital. Slowly, Tyson could hear Kai shuffling and his slow and heavy breathing. It was just then that Tyson and Kai's lips met for a short yet tender kiss...

* * *

><p>"What's that sweetie? Why did I lock Tyson and Kai in the room? Simple… those two are desperately in love with each other. They've been friends for years, and I think that by locking them up in a dark room… with a bed… was a good idea." Tala smirked to himself allowing fairly disturbing thoughts creep into his mind. "NO! I'm not ignoring you my darling… I love you all too much to care more about them than you. By the way… have you finished heating up my tea?" Tala planted a firm kiss on the solid surface. "You're such a beautiful microwave… with a body as sleek and red like the blood of my victims… I love you my dear."<p>

"Tala! TALA! " Bryan cried. "Can you look after Kinder? He's been acting up lately… leaving eraser shavings around EVERYWHERE! I thought I potty trained him… but he REFUSES to use the garbage can.

"Bryan… I'm kind of having a moment…"

"Oh good! Here you go. Be good Kinder!" And with that… Bryan ran off leaving Tala to baby sit his pencil. Bryan ran passed the burnt washroom only to hear a slight murmur from within. Thinking it may be one of Ray's demon stories come true, he pressed his ear against the doorway in hopes to hear what this demon was saying. Fortunately, it was no demon. It was Emily and Michael having a heart to heart chat.

"LOOK EMILY! You don't understand!" Michael stated confidently from within the remaining walls of the blown up washroom. "I don't like Bryan. Stop staying I do."

"You totally have a crush on him. Stop denying it! You've liked him since the Russian tournament. You guys even went out for coffee once!" Emily's voice softened for a moment. "You can't hate him, Michael…"

"Well I do. Now stop bothering me!" Bryan's lavender eyes widened softly as his arms dropped limply to the side. The feeling he had tugging at his heart was indescribable… It was the first time Bryan felt the shattering pain of heartbreak. Rumor had it, that Bryan didn't have a heart… but that feeling verified that he too was human. As fast as he could, Bryan dashed away to make sure no one could see the tears running down his face.

"Michael…" Emily whispered.

"I hate… I hate the way I love him Emily…"

"AWWWWWW TOOOOOO CUUUTEEE!"

"Shut up!"

Bryan unfortunately had run too far away to hear the final part of the conversation. He pulled his legs close to his body and sobbed where no one could see him. No one could know that even blitzkrieg boys cried…

* * *

><p>"AND THIS HAS BEEN MAX WITH THE EXCLUSIVE ON THIS BLOWN UP BATHROOM." Max announced pretending he was a news reporter, holding an empty roll of toilet paper as a microphone. "Coming up next, we have an exclusive interview with Tala on his new microwave boyfriend." Max glanced in the mirror again pretending it was a camera. He smiled and walked away.<p>

As Max exited the scraps of wall that used to be a bathroom, He noticed the general chaos, and headed for the kitchen. There, Tala marched around with a whistle in his mouth, crashing pots and pans together and blowing the whistle to a periodic beat.

"This is Max Tate with a breaking news update! It seems as if Tala is cheating on his microwave boyfriend with these pots, pans and a whistle! Does the defendant have anything to say for himself?" Max held the empty roll of toilet paper to Tala's face, as Tala nervously spoke.

"I-I'm not cheating on my microwave! I…I erm…"

"I hereby sentence you to fifty years of prison!" Max continuously began hitting his empty toilet paper roll against Tala's head as a gravel. "GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"

"I'm not-" And so Max marched off now as a self-proclaimed judge.

"Is he gone, Tala?"

"Yes Spencer." Spencer crawled out of the oven slowly petting his onion.

"I'm glad he didn't get gilbert. We were having a moment."

"I'm pretty damn sure you're safe in the oven. No one will walk in on you…" Spencer smiled and hid back in the oven.

Meanwhile, Max continued looking around, noticing Michael. Max snuck up from behind the other blonde and smacked him on the back of the head with his toilet paper roll, screaming: "GUILTY!"

"OW!" Michael yelped in confusion. "What was that for?"

"You're guilty of the following offences: Being an unnatural blonde, for wearing clothes on a Wednesday…"

"Dude… it's Saturday."

"That's right! Today is our Saturday sale! May I interest you in a new baseball cap?" Max asked, suddenly a self-declared salesman.

"Have you ever heard of the play death of a saleman?"

"Yeah… I had to read it in grade eleven."

"Well… it can be arranged all over again!" Max cocked his head to the side as Michael stormed off, pissed off at Max's personality changes. Max looked down at the ground feeling awfully lonely taking a deep breath in. If Michael didn't want to play with him, who would?

"PAPRIKA!" Michael screamed whipping one of Tala's potted plants at Max's head (Since his baseballs were confiscated.) Luckily, they missed Max's head by just an inch and the pot shattered next to the younger blonde. Noticing what the shattered object was, Max bolted off, hoping that someone else would get blamed for it.

Max looked around the hallways, noticing Emily half-heartedly opening every door in the house.

"Kenny!" She shouted lazily.

"Why are you opening those doors?" Max smiled sweetly "I could sell you one you can open for as long as you like for just 99-"

"Max… now's not the time. I've got to go look for Kenny!" Max's lit up face dulled once again as he told Emily where he was. She rushed off, still opening every door on the way. "Oh! By the way Max, Tyson's room door is locked… Don't try going in there!"

"Alright…" Max no longer cared to hold a false profession. Kai and Tyson were obviously always together, as all of his other friends had someone to spend time with. Max wanted to play weather man with someone. He didn't care if he was an older teenager, he wanted to have the experience of playing a game with somebody. He needed to cry, but no one could see the happy-go-lucky blonde cry. Max's tears poured out without consent as he ripped open a closet door. There sat a sobbing Bryan. Max's first instinct was to shut the door slowly and quietly, but instead he took a seat next to the older boy and placed a hand on his back.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why do you care?" The Russian growled.

"Because you're sad. I don't like seeing people sad." Bryan looked up at the sweet blonde teen.

"Michael told Emily that he hated me…" Bryan sniffled. "I don't think he can have feelings for a man."

"Bryan?" Bryan responded to Max's cry weakly. "I don't know about Michael, but if it were up to me… Anyone that would have the chance to love you would be one hell of a lucky duck." Bryan and Max shared a smile, as Max bid him a farewell, and dashed into what he recognized to be Grandpa Granger's room. There, on the futon, was a curled up Ray on the edge like a kitten.

"Kiiiittteeeeyyyy~!" Max cooed, holding his arms out as if he were going to pick Ray up. Noticing Ray was much too heavy to put on Max's lap, he lifted Ray's hand and began to pet it like it was a kitten's head. Max smothered his new 'kitten friend' while giving Ray's hand affection, kisses and cuddles.

"Max?" Ray groaned through a groggy half-awake state. Noticing his left hand getting attention from Max, Ray shot up in anger. "YOU TRAITOR! I'm supposed to get all of the attention from Max, not you!" Ray pulled his hand away from Max and slapped it hard. "Damn Lefty. You ALWAYS steal the cutest guys…"

"Kiitt-ehhhhh~!" Max cried, cuddling into Ray's neck. "Kitt-eh gets snuggles." Max hugged Ray's neck a little tighter while kissing his cheek slightly. Ray felt as if he had died and went to heaven. He wrapped his arms around the younger teenager pulling him in closer, before the teen blonde pulled away.

"That was nice…" Ray smiled at his best friend.

"Rei-Rei?" Max grinned. "Will you play a game with me? Everyone thinks I've gotten too big for games."

"Of course Max! We all deserve to play, even as teenagers."

"Okii-dokii!"

"What do you want to play?" Max cocked his head to the side.

"Ummm… How about…. I'm the princess, and you're my prince!"

"Alright princess Max, tell me how to play!"

"OH! And we are married… And we have two kids: Tyson and Kai" Max pulled out two teddy bears to show Ray their children.

"And let me guess… we're on a family vacation?"

"OHHH~! Good idea!" Ray smiled. He was more than happy to play with his little blonde haired prince…. ess….

* * *

><p>Kai's pulled away from the kiss he had just accidently forced upon his friend who sat across from him.<p>

"K-Kai!"

"Sorry… I was aiming for a scull bash…"

"What are you, a pokemon?"

"A wild Kai-a-saur appeared. Kai-a-saur used ignore Tyson."

"You're so weird Kai…."

"Kai-a-saur used confuse-Ray. Ray is now confused."

Tyson's laughs were silenced once again remembering how Kai had been acting not too long before. "Why were you so angry before?"

"Hmmph that's none of your business you blue-haired brat."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! Kai, you're such a jerk…."

"Get over it."

"You don't realize how much your word hurt." Tyson's eyes began to sting as his words began to quiver. "Why do you like hurting me so much Kai?"

"No! Ty, I-"

"That's what I thought. I'm getting out of here." Tyson arose from the bed trying to find his way out of the mysterious room. The next thing Tyson knew, he had face planted from tripping over the folded carpet. Instead of getting up, Tyson lay there for a few moments and he cried. There was nothing he could do but cry. Crying was never his strong suit, but he seemed to feel emotional with or without Kai.

"Tyson…" Kai said, standing up from the bed. "Are you… crying?"

"Laugh it up Kai, you can't possibly understand what it's like to be in this room with you. You're torturing, tantalizing and taunting me. It's heart breaking, frustrating, and agitating! You don't understand. You're supposed to be my best friend Kai… I don't know why you always make me your enemy" Tyson sat up, his eyes finally slightly adjusted to the pitch black area. He faced Kai and screamed in his face in anger. "Tell me why, Kai! Why do you hate me?"

"Tyson… I…." Kai started. He gently leaned forward and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, embracing him softly, taking in every quiver Tyson made from holding back his sobs. "I'm sorry… It's not like that." Tyson's voice softened slightly.

"Then what is it like Kai? Please… tell me."

"I don't hate you… Not in the slightest. You're my world… My life… My best friend." Kai sighed hoping Tyson would pick up on his vague love confession. "You're the only person on this planet that has cared this much about me."

"Why do you act like you hate me then?"

"Because…" Kai took a deep breath in. "I'm jealous of you. I want to be just like you. Everyone likes you, cares for you… I never had anyone in my life like that. You are the single most incredible beyblader I have ever met… Which comes right back to this: You are the most amazing person I have ever come to…" Kai held back from the 'L' word. "Know."

"Kai I-" Tyson looked at the face of his best friend and froze up. "I'm glad to have met you." Tyson embraced Kai back, before pulling away a couple moments later. Kai grinned as he strongly pressed his lips against Tyson's kissing him tenderly and gently.

"I found your face." Kai declared. Kai stood up and sat on the edge of the bed facing Tyson. He then patted the space next to him for Tyson to come over. The Japanese boy obeyed while arising from the floor and plopping himself next to the man he finally allowed himself to love. There, Kai placed his arm around Tyson and muttered to himself. "If this is how we fight now… imagine how we'd be when we're married…" Tyson, realizing what Kai said shot a surprised glance at his friend.

"You know Kai, You're really adorable when you blush."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Max?" Michael whined, now realizing that his little blonde buddy had run off somewhere.<p>

"I think he kind of… like… Disappeared." Tala said, Cuddling his microwave. "No more vacation stunts. Or toilet paper roll salesman… or judge… OR-"

"I GET IT! It's just… I haven't had him bug me in the past five minutes… it's a little weird."

"Thank God." Michael frowned. He secretly found Max's playful attitude very cute and uplifting.

"GHOST CHILLI!" Michael yelled while running out of things to throw… so threw Mariah at him instead.

"HEY! I'M NO BASEBALL!" Mariah screamed in terror. Michael thought about how much he missed Max, and decided to take on his role of the sweet random kid. Michael removed his baseball cap and placed it onto Lee's head. He then practiced a higher voice and then shouted.

"TAG! ALL OF YOU ARE IT!" Michael then bolted out of the room while the rest of the crowd just stood there confused. A moment later, Michael wandered in as if nothing had happened. Tala walked up and touched Michael's forehead.

"Mushroom…" Tala exclaimed.

"What?"

"I meant strawberry but whatever."

"CINNIMON TOAST!" Kenny cried, whipping his laptop at Michael's head and missing. Michael's gaze shot around looking for the source of the flying laptop. He then removed the Dora the explorer Band-Aid that Tala had stuck to his forehead.

"Hey Tala?" Mariah exclaimed. "Did you bring be back a piece of paper from your business trip."

"Why yes I did! Imported all the way from the washroom."

"Da HELL?" Michael yelled, and with that he exited the room for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Hon, Where are the kids?"<p>

"They're out playing in the pool, dear."

"So… we're all alone then, aren't we Maxie?"

"I would think so, Ray-dear."

"We're alone… in our bedroom."

"It would seem that way, Ray-dear."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"LET'S BAKE COOKIES!" Max grinned. Ray, on the other hand let out a big sigh and frowned at his plan going so wrong.

"Well… not exactly what I was thinking…"

"what were you thinking then, Reindeer?"

"Reindeer?"

"It's easier to say, than Ray-deer." The two agreed that they were tired and both lay down on the bed to reflect on all the fun they had for that hour.

"Maxie, Why did you want to play a game like this?" Max tilted his head back to look at his friend.

"Did… you not have fun?"

"Of course I did! But… I've never come to know anyone else that wants to play… or even use their imaginations for that matter."

"Well…" Max began his eyes glancing around the room in memories. "… When I was a child, I never had the chance to play these games. Being an only child, there was no one to play with."

"I'm an only child too, so is Kai. Tyson didn't really have Hiro… nor did he have any family since his mom passed away."

"But… You had the white tiger clan… Kai was spoiled by money, and was so self-absorbed, he didn't need the company of others. And Tyson… Tyson was always very popular…"

"Maxie… What about Alan?"

"I… I couldn't stand Alan's competition. Sure, we were friends, but my family and I just couldn't stand him at times."

"Good call." Ray stood up and relocated himself next to Max on the bed. "We better get out of here before some rumors start to spread." Max nodded in agreement, as the two exited the room. There, they met two very sleepy looking teens.

"Ty? Kai-chan? What happened?"

"We were locked in that room for a while. We're out now." Kai confessed. Ray was the next to speak.

"And what were you two doing in a dark bedroom all alone?"

"Maybe you should answer that first!" Tyson exclaimed. Ray claimed they were playing fairy princess, and Tyson confessed that the two of them were expressing their hate for one and other. With that, the four best friends headed to the dojo to find and interesting surprise.

"You… guys are playing… cards?"

"Yep!" Michael exclaimed. "We're playing black jack, want to join? Even Kevin's playing!" The four shook their heads as the headed to Tyson's bedroom and played a quiet game of truth or dare… However, what happened in Tyson's bedroom stays in Tyson's bedroom. After a little while, the dojo crowd became roaring drunk on vodka and Sake.

"I win! I made it to Go!" Michael slurred while trying to shove a queen of hearts into Tala's ear. "It just won't go through though!"

"You got it all wrong!" Bryan screamed. "THE COW HOPPED OVER THE MOON! Cows can't jump. They're too fat… like Kenny."

"I'm not fat! This is all skin."

"The cowboy goes…" Tala stood up, avoiding the card from being jammed in his ear and began to gallop around the dojo. ""

"oh. My. God." Mariah sighed. "Why did we leave them alone with vodka?"

"Beats me."

"Well… Since Spencer is drunk and all…" Mariah thought for a moment. "SPENCIE! Come here let's go play with Gilbert!"

"OOHHHHHHHHHHH~! Pretty pink Onion!"

"No! I'm not an onion Spencer!" And there, Emily was left alone as the only sober person left in that dojo.

"Hey Emily!" Kenny poked Emily in the side. "Emily!" Noticing he wasn't getting her attention, he rapidly began poking her side. "Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily! EMILLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

"What Kenny?"

"I just wanted to say that…" Kenny paused sticking his thumb in his mouth shyly. "I WUV YOU!"

It was then, that Emily realized that she didn't hate this so much after all.

* * *

><p>After a long night of truth or dare, all four blade breakers were left with either no shirt or a ripped shirt for various reason. Ray was dared to rip his shirt open to expose his abs, and Kai was dared to take his off. The other two had a tickle fight… that got a little too serious and got fairly violent. Kai luckily broke up the fight before it turned into the boys getting any closer. The four lay in different areas in the room, still sober despite the rest of their housemates being extremely drunk. It was about four AM when Tyson woke up. He looked around his bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief to know none of this experience was a dream. Even though Tyson had moments where he wanted to kill every last one of them, he could only think about how much he loved all of them and how he couldn't wait to spend more time with them. Finally, Tyson was able to accept them all as his close friends and his family. After all that had happened, he could only begin to wonder why he hadn't organized this sooner.<p>

Tyson lifted one of his fingers to his cheek, only to feel a smooth textured object attached to his face. "Oh Lee… "Tyson laughed, pulling off the sticker of a magical pony. It was only until now, that son was even able to stand up to Kai… let alone kiss him. Tyson was so close to having Kai to call his own… like his own dog… but better. Max and Ray had hit it off well too. They had never been so close, and the two of them had become aware of their feelings towards one and other. Tyson had received news that Emily and Kenny had become a couple that night, as well as Mariah and Spencer. It was only a matter of time until all those who were lonely would have someone to be with.

Tyson thought about how Kai was going to live with him after all of this was over… but somehow, Tyson knew all of his friends felt the same. No one wanted to leave and they all loved living together. "Perhaps," Tyson thought, while curling up in Kai's arms on the bed. "Perhaps we can all live together…" Tyson's eyes squeezed shut as he pulled his best friend closer into an almost romantic hug. "…forever…"He had made his decision. He would confess his Kai to love the next day.

Tyson woke up the next morning to no Kai, no Ray and absolutely no trace of his little blonde buddy. He searched everywhere, from under the bed to out in the hall. In his pajamas, Tyson rushed to the dojo to find most of his friends gathered up in a little bunch.

"TYSON!" Spencer exclaimed. "Thanks so much for everything… but the snow has been taken care of."

"Wait… What?"

"We won't be a bother anymore. We're going to the airport today to fly back home." Tyson's mouth dropped. He was more than just shocked, but hurt as well. He didn't want to see the Russians leave. "Michael's coming with us… The rest are going home by their own means."

"Tyson, everyone's going home! You can finally live in peace again."

"But... Kenny, aren't you staying?"

"No… I'm going back to America with Emily! We're going to go meet her parents!" Kenny shrieked in excitement. Tyson tried to make the best of the situation.

"How about… I take you four to the airport…" Tyson glanced hopefully at the three Russians and Michael. They agreed as they left temporarily, walking to the airport which was not too far away from Tyson's house.

"Well… This is it Tyson." Michael said, suitcase in hand. "Thanks for everything… it meant a lot for you to take such good care of us."

"It was no problem… Really." Tyson's eyes watered up knowing it would be the last time in a while that Michael and him would meet. The two shared a manly hug as it melted into a friendly one. It was then, That Tyson bid the others a farewell before jogging off.

"WAIT! Tyson!" Tala exclaimed before running up to him. "When I see you next, you and Kai better be married. Or I swear, I'll beat him down with a plant pot."

"Er… uh… Okay…" Tyson smiled, before hugging his newest close friend goodbye.

With Tyson gone, Bryan and Michael stood face to face, trying to figure out who was going to say goodbye first.

"I… Had a good time hanging out with you Bryan." Michael rubbed his neck in embarrassment, while blushing slightly. "I… I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too…"

"Well… I… Erm…" Michael tried to get his words to come out. "I… really…. UH!" It was at this point that Michael decided not to use his words and just show what he meant. He pressed his lips strongly against Bryans and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Next time, Bryan" Michael yelled from ahead. "You need to give me tips on how to sharpen my pencils. By the way. I LOVE YOU!"

And with that, Michael was gone… Running off leaving Bryan with a strange love confession on his hands. Whether Michael was serious or not, Bryan didn't care. He was content with what he got… And so, all three Russians made their way to their gate, secretly wishing the ones they loved a bitter and heartbreaking goodbye.

Tyson returned home, only to see that another batch of his friends were gone, leaving only the White tigers, Ray, Max and Kai.

"Kenny… is gone?" Tyson breathed.

"He left while you were at the airport. He took Emily out shopping in the duty free before they left. Tyson sighed, holding back the remainder of his tears. Already, the house looked so empty… so lifeless. It was heartbreaking to see no one was here for Tyson by his four best friends. Tyson shut his eyes, saying how much he wanted everyone to stay as Ray patted his back. When Tyson opened his eyes, the white tigers had disappeared.

"Wait… where did the white tigers go?" Tyson Panicked.

"They left… like 30 seconds ago." Ninjas… all of them… Tyson thought. The then remembered about Kevin and burst into the bathroom noticing that there was nothing but a toilet, a sink and a shower remaining in it.

"No…" Tyson cried, rushing back to his friends. I didn't get to say goodbye!

"Calm down buddy."Max said, Giving Tyson a big hug.

"At least… I have you guys…"

"Bad news, Tyson." Ray commented. "I got to go back to China."

"WHAT?"

"Tyson… I" Maxie cried in a higher voice.

"Not you too Max!"

"Tyson… I'm going on a permanent vacation!" He sobbed into Tyson's shirt for a while before Kai pulled him off. Both friends hugged everyone goodbye before leaving. Kai stood still seemingly in a state of speechlessness.

"It's… just you and I, I guess…" Tyson cried. "Just like the championships that year…" Tyson began to walk away from Kai in depression, looking at the mess he didn't have the heart to clean up.

"Tyson… I-"

"You're not… leaving too... are you Kai?" Kai stood still as Tyson bolted up to his best friend. "ARE YOU?"

"Tyson… The way we fought last night… It may be best if I leave…"

"No…"

"I'm sorry Ty… I'm leaving. I'm moving away from this town. It's best if you don't see me again. I… I cause you too much pain." Kai sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Tyson." And just like that… everything was over. Tyson's weak knees fell to the floor as he took in sharp breaths holding in his tears. He glanced around at the half bitten couch and shattered plant pots. The mess of sleeping bags strewn across the ground left a mess that would never be cleaned up. It was the end of everything for their friendship. They lived too far to see on a regular basis… that was the last chance Tyson would possibly have had in order to tell Kai his feelings. Tyson sat in the center of the dojo, looking around in hopes for a miracle. Of course his wish was nearly impossible… Who knew a group of people could make one person feel so special….

…Who knew Tyson could feel this alone…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Well that's it for chapter 4! Next chapter will be the last chapter of this scenario, but look forward to a crap load a side fics that will come every week! Trust me! It's going to be great :) I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to chapter five, coming soon!<strong>


	5. Who knew

**Who knew  
>Chapter 5<strong>

**Who knew**

**WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this.**

_**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: WE WILL BE DOING A SPIN OFF SERIES OF WHO KNEW, FEATURING THE CHARARCTERS THAT WERE NOT PRESENT AND THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS. ALSO LOOK OUT FOR THE SIDE FICS THAT WILL BE POSTED HOPEFULLY WEEKLY!**_

_**ANOTHER NOTE: This chapter was put up earlier. This has an added Max X Ray scene in it. **_

**Couples:**

**Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily**

**Mentioned:**

**Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**SIDE NOTES: We actually planned this chapter out before writing :O I hope you guys enjoy and remember THERE ARE SIDE FICS AFTER THIS**

**NOTE THAT THOUGH THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER. :)**

**WARNING: THIS IS WHEN ALL THE INSANITY WILL BE UNLEASHED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Crystal and Roxie are not responsible for any damages of the brains or plummeting of IQ from reading this story. (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS &amp; our responses:<strong>

**Maxiebear: **_ _ :{ Poor Tyson... ith. you are evil... ith. I no like you anymore... ith. you hurt Ty... ith. you made everyone go... ith. don't think you can bribe me with adorable moments between Kai/Ty and Maxie/Ray... it will not work... ith. I know you like playing god, but I dimand you make them come back!... ith (I am not actually mad:3) PS. don't know if you herd yet, about what the fanfic people are doing, if not look up Darkdolly. Its very inportant! one of the summery's say "please read, very inportant." Read it! whatever you do don't make a M rated lemon until you read it.

Crystal: You are right…. Ith… we are evil and we do like playing God :D …ith hmmmm Now I'm not so sure! Maybe I should keep them away forever ;) Thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the side fics to come!

Roxie:  I'm am sorry-ith! I didn't mean to make you mad-ith! I begst for forgiveness! I'm sorry :( I hope you do like this chapter though :) It hopefully will satisfy. JUST SO YOU KNOW: We are not done with this series yet! We will be writing a second installment of it through side fics (Developing more of a relationship between the characters) and we also are doing a second series (Starring Ozuma, Kane, Daichi, Hiro, Mystel, Brooklyn, Garland… ect! Plus, Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max will be making an appearance in every chapter!) I hope that will make it all up for you! Thanks for your support :3

**Lightmare: **I agree with tala I want Ty/Kai married! Oh I know! how about everybody get's married! And don't you know yet,never give the boy's vodka! The cow does to jump over the moon tala! And cows are not fat its all skin! ... oh... tala can't here me... he's on a plane... sniff... and with everyone else who's gone... so lonely... :( me no like... make them come back!

Crystal: Sorry for giving the boys vodka? It was actually Bryan who said the cow hopped over the moon. Thanks for commenting!

Roxie: Well.. read the side fics and you'll see what will happen with KaiXTyson ;) He had things planned from the start ^_^ What? I can't say :D LOL I love the cow thing, though it was actually Bryan that said that. But I actually felt REALLY bad when I read the thing about Tala on the plane XD Sorry about that! Hopefully this chapter and side fics will satisfy? I hope you enjoy it :D Thank you for your support!

**Nazrita: **Definitely looking forward to chapter 5!  
>I felt so sad for Tyson, he's all alone now, and didn't get to confess he's feelings for Kai, poor Tyson :(<br>I wasn't expecting everyone to leave so soon. And just when Tyson decided he liked having everyone around.  
>I really enjoyed this chapter, the randomness and everything! Its sad that its almost coming to an end.<br>Will be waiting for the next update.

Crystal: Yeah… poor Tyson is all alone… Random ness is awesome *claps* But it's not ending D: This part of the story is ending, but there is still a whole new adventure ahead for this fantastic group! Just look out for our side fics! They are continuations of this story that will satisfy all your hunger for that romance and drama! Thanks for the comment!

Roxie: I'm sorry :( I didn't mean to make you sad! I hope this chapter is satisfactory :) We weren't expecting them to leave so soon either! We actually wanted to draw it out, but we made it so abrupt :O I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much! It won't end yet ;) We're just getting started! We've got a whole new story planned in our side fics (Which is basically like a sequel but not…) and our spin off story, that will feature the characters and story of those in this one! I hope you'll read those too! Thanks for all your support!

Enjoy the ride everyone!

* * *

><p>Tyson's eyes raced around the room, which seemed gigantic compared to how it looked prior. No one was left… it was just Tyson. Tyson felt so empty knowing he could possibly never see Kai again. It stung more than a thousand bee stings, burned worse than the fires in hell, hurt more than being hit head on by a train. He didn't know what to do. He had become as blank as a slate knowing there was nothing left.<p>

Tyson slowly rose from the dojo floor and began calling out a simple name that echoed through the empty house. "Emily?" It was then, that every door he could find, he would open it and shout for one of his friend's names in hope to find one of them. Once he had decided to search the kitchen, he opened the oven in hopes to find Spencer. Noticing he wasn't in there, Tyson made his way over to his blood red microwave and opened it, softly calling: "Tala?" It was hopeless. He had opened every door in the house, looking for his friends he had witnessed leave… Looking for the friends he thought would be there forever. Once arriving in the Dojo once more, Tyson plopped himself down only to begin scribbling on the floor with Bryan's left behind pencil. Kinder was grasped tightly in Tysons fingers as he wore down the sharpened point until it was nothing but a flat piece of graphite in a pencil that began splitting in two.

It was then that Tyson had an idea. He was hungry… VERY hungry. He sauntered out of the room, noticing the TV blown up prior to Tyson's hunger by the beautiful Mariah.

"MMMMMMMM Looks like CANDY!" Tyson screamed, taking a spontaneous bite out of the television. Needless to say: Ouch.

* * *

><p>"It's great to be home, isn't it Lee?" Mariah grabbed her brothers arm in hopes he would stop frowning.<p>

"Yeah…"

"Where's Kevin?"

"Well…he went from the airport washroom, to the airplane washroom… so according to my calculations, I'm assuming that he is going to be in our washroom now."

"Luckily we have two bathrooms!" Mariah exclaimed skipping into the remaining free washroom.

"With all the washrooms you blow up, I think we need six…." Mariah stood in front the mirror, letting her hair down to stare at herself once more. It was then, that she felt complete and utter disappointment in herself.

"I'm sorry…" She said to her reflection. "I know you're super sexy and all, but… I have another girl back at Tyson's dojo that loves me more than you do. She's just as pretty as you… but… not as fat. Sorry, but that reflection is WAAAY hotter than you. LOVE YOU~! Kay, bye!" Mariah then lit the wick of the dynamite she somehow snuck aboard the airplane and slipped it behind the mirror to say goodbye to her less sexy reflection…

"What was that Mariah?" Lee sighed, knowing Mariah had somehow blown up ANOTHER washroom.

"I don't know… the mirror just kind of… exploded or something. I don't know how!" Lee facepalmed as Mariah sat next to him. "What you doing?"

"Sticking stickers to the ground…"

"Oh…" Mariah pondered. "What should we do Lee… I… I can't feel happy here… Spencer…"

"I thought all you cared about was your reflection?"

"I…I really like Spencer though…" Lee let out a quick smirk which faded within seconds. The Chinese teen started gazing lovingly at his younger sister, and ever so gently planted a firm sticker on her cheek. This act continued as the pink haired girl became covered head to toe in various animal stickers.

* * *

><p>Tyson had become lonelier and lonelier with each passing day that went by. He began creating stickers in his newly bought sticker maker and collecting them until there were a couple hundred scattered all over the floor. All Tyson did was sit around, shower and sleep a couple hours only to repeat. His first heartbreak was more than he could handle. Tyson was left without an appetite and without sleep for the painful days that lay ahead.<p>

In nearly a trance, Tyson lifted the newly made sticker from its wrapping and balanced it on his finger. To his dismay, he was not as skilled as Lee was, and it continued to fall off. Once he finally had a hold on his stickering skills, he pressed a pretty little puppy sticker onto his forearm, and continued to sticker the rest of his body. Eventually, Tyson had stickers all over his arms, legs and cheeks. He had finally topped off his body art with a simple sticker to the nose. Tyson began to block out the memories that he just had, even though they seeped through in everything he did. What did he do to deserve this? He felt as if he had them there all his life and they just got up and left. Though it was a short time, Tyson believed that they had become closer than family in those few short days. Once snapped out of this trance, he noticed that a sticker had been planted firmly in his ear. Tyson began to giggle. Tyson's age had seemingly regressed to his childhood, in hopes to block out the memories of everything that had just happened.

"I must have chronic Day-dream stickering!" Tyson giggled like a child followed with a hiccup and another laugh. In the middle of his entertainment with his new discovery the doorbell had rung. Tyson rushed to the door, only to see the mailman. The second he saw the tall, dark haired man with a matching dark beard in his late fifties, Tyson threw himself at him. His arms wrapped around the man as he shouted in glee:

"MAXIE! I KNEW YOU'D RETURN TO ME!"

"uh… Package for Tyson?" The mailman said in confusion, handing the package to the blue haired teen who had recently snapped and gone crazy.

"Oh…" Tyson's voice returned to normal. "Thanks…" The mail man bid the teen fairwell, as Tyson opened up the box. Inside the box lay a little hand mirror that could fit into a woman's purse with a slip of paper placed neatly folded on top...

"Dear mirror in Tyson's bathroom,

I'm sorry for blowing you up with the toilet. You know I love you, and this entire time I've been back in China, I've been faithful to you.

Enclosed in this package is a baby mirror.

He is your son.

-Mariah"

Tyson read. The teenage boy grabbed the mirror as he gazed deeply into his reflection. He could have sworn that the mirror was high definition! "I SEE YOUUU!" Tyson cried, grinning and losing his happiness once more. He then tossed away the note and smashed the little mirror below his foot. "I can't…. Take this." He growled, soon collapsing back onto the ground in hopes to find his mind that he had lost no more than four days prior. Instead of finding his lost mind, Tyson discovered the box that contained Mariah's 'son'. He emptied out the contents and ran his fingers along the edges. Every crevice, every imperfection was felt by Tyson's partially gloved hand. Without thought, the Japanese placed the empty box on his head, turning his head around rapidly in hopes to actually see something other than the same cardboard wall.

"I think I can make a living room in here! It's SOO ROOMY!" and Tyson continued to laugh for about an hour until the phone rang.

"Hey there mister." A little kid called from the other end. "Is your refrigerator running?

'I sure hope not. That's my God we're talking about!" Tyson hung up quickly and rushed out to the kitchen in hopes to see the refrigerator there still. "It's… still here!" Tyson's laugh turned to a cackle. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he thought it would bring a sort of satisfaction. Hey, it worked for Tala! He laughed and he laughed, until he couldn't force a laugh any longer. His series of fake cackles turned to a mere cry as he began to tear up again.

"You were there for Tala…" Tyson breathed, his sanity returning again. "Why didn't you come for me, Kai?"

* * *

><p>"AHH China!" Ray sighed, taking in the air of his home country. The long haired boy stood strong on a section of the great wall. "I can't wait to get sightseeing! OH! Excuse me!" Ray called a young man to get his attention.<p>

"Do you know what this Chinese wall is called? It looks Great! I would love to have one of these walls in my living room!"

"Uhh… Dude… don't you like… live here?"

"I bet it tastes great!" Ray rushed over to one of the edges and once again took a spontaneous bite out of it. Having the Colgate fresh teeth that he did, Ray's teeth were unbreakable, and he gnawed away at the great wall with little to no progress. Noticing he was failing, Ray decided to take Max's approach of making friends. Ray turned towards the great wall once again. "HEY! Do you want to go on a vacation with me to Japan?"

"Um…. Dude….." The man turned to Ray, the one asking a landmark out on a date. "Have you lost your marbles?"

"Marbles? What marbles? I don't own any marbles! You see, I own pebbles, which I like to flick at peoples faces! Like yours! You have a face! I would flick a pebble at it!"

"ahh…?"

"You see… it wasn't always this way…. Once upon a time, I owned marbles. A whole bag full. Beautiful tigers eye and glass marbles. I always won with them. So one day, I was walking and I saw a mad hatter running around telling me he was late. So I followed him for no good reason and ended up in Whoville where I met TinkyWinky from the telletubbies! That was a great experience! That is until I went to the forest. You see, when I was in the forest, I met a little cuddly teddy bear that could walk and talk and…. Bite…. Ouch, let me tell you… and his name was Max. He was such a cutie! I named him Maxie-bear. I gave him a biiiig hug! But guess what! He stole something very important of mine! A… vital organ…" Ray's voice began to trail off.

"Your heart?" The man said, somewhat intrigued.

"No…. my liver." Ray continued on with his story. "And so, it was then that I knew what to do. I had to go save princess Tala from the dark abyss of the tower that lady Bryan was holding her captive in. I was Russian…. I mean Rushing out the forest when I realized that there was a little speck of dust following me. This speck of dust's name was Tyson. He had short term memory loss. So I needed to find the address to the tower, but I didn't know where to find it. Luckily, Tyson was able to read every last letter on the bulletin that read: 'the princess is locked up in this location:'. Too bad I'm not very good with reading! So the address! Tyson actually remembered it! It was P. Sherman, 42 wallaby way Sydney! So he kept singing this song… "BOMINOS! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it! Where are we going? Sydney! Where are we going? Sydney!" Or something like that… So then we made it to the castle. I went in, and saw the evil witch. So after 10 hours of arguing with her, I was FINALLY able to get back my dry cleaning WITHOUT having to pay the bill. And we all lived happily ever after." Ray completed his story with a: 'The end' as the man smiled slightly

"You know…" He started. "The exact same thing happened to me last Friday!" Ray's face lit up slightly as if he had believed the lie he made up. "So… What happened with your marbles?"

"Marbles? What marbles?"

* * *

><p>Kai leaned back, inhaling the dust and mildew emanating from the rotting abandon house he was currently residing in. He sat firmly on the window sill, watching various animals come and go, but no people. It was relaxing… yet… lonely. Even for Kai, the silent area was just too much to bare, especially since he was used to Tyson's whining and loud mouthed attitude.<p>

"Kai! Let's go play Call of Duty! I know you love violence and killing people, so it's a winning combo!"

"Kai! Let's go play super smash brothers for the Gamecube! I'll even let you be the purple controller… No? Why not? FINE I'll even let you be princess peach!"

"Kai! Will you come sleep next to me? I'm scared of Bryan coming and attacking me!"

Memories shot around Kai's brain like he wouldn't believe and he wished it would just shut up. There was no way Kai was going back…. No matter how much he loved his little blue haired "Ty-dye". He had hurt Tyson too much. He knew that Tyson could never be happy with him, around him or even near him. Kai wanted more than anything to live with him… to be in a relationship with him. But something's were just never meant to be.

"I'm sorry Tyson…" Kai muttered, opening a box and removing the diamond ring from within. "I'm so sorry I missed my chance. I'm sorry I hurt you so much… I'm sorry…" Kai then placed the ring down and placed his hands to his face to hid the tears that were begging to come out. "…That you ever had to have met me." If there was one thing that Kai knew, it was that his chance with Tyson had come and gone and would never show up again.

Not ever.

* * *

><p>"Mom, do you need any help with the cake?"<p>

"I'm fine Maxie! Just wait a little bit longer and it should be ready!"

Max took a seat next to his little blonde haired Chihuahua named Ceciel (Name her because of Draciel) and decided to get a glass of water. He pulled the glass from the cupboard and poured himself a drink, only to spill all over the floor.

"Oh no! I'll go get the mop!" Judy exclaimed.

"It's okay mom! I got it!" Max lay down on the ground, his head on the puddle of cold water as he rolled around hoping to use his hair as a mop.

"MAXIE! The floor isn't clean! Please get up!" Judy sighed. "Do you want some mayo, or mustard on your hotdog?" Max went up into a rage. How DARE his mom ask him which of his two favorite toppings he wanted. Max began to scream.

"UNNNNNIICORRRNSS!" Max shouted as he sprinted away from Judy. "THERE ARE UNICORNS LIVING IN MOMMY! SAVE ME FROM THE KING! KILL ALL THE QUEENS! GOD SAVE THE UNICORNS! THERE ARE DEMONS ON THE PREMISIS." He chanted. And so, that is how Max was labeled an absolute dumb nut. He bounced off the walls and on all of the furnature. Judy grabbed the nearest balloon, filled it with air and popped it. Balloons: Max's biggest fear. Now curled up shaking in a corner, Judy wrapped her arms around her son, noticing some tears rolling down his face.

"Max… talk to me." Max explained his good time at Tyson's house, and how much he loved living there for that short time. He told his mom for the first time that he had fallen in love with Ray, as she supported it to the fullest. "At least it's Ray. I was afraid you were going to say Eddy for a moment there…" Max laughed, hugging his mom tightly.

"Oh mom."

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Mom…"

"I'll be happy with any decision you make.  
>"What decision is there to make? Whether I ever see him again or not?"<p>

"No, silly… to go back and live in Japan with Tyson… or…. To stay here with me."

"What?" Max breathed. "But… but Ray's in China… It won't happen… " Judy let out a radiant smile.

"Let's go test the cake to see if it's ready."

"YAY! Hurry! Hurry! I want Cake!"

"Max… This is what I want to show you." Judy pulled out a fork and gently let it penetrate the currently baking batter of the chocolate cake. While pulling it out, a chocolaty residue was left on the fork. "You are rushing something to be perfect too soon. Like this cake. You test it with a fork to see if it's ready, and if it's not, some of the raw batter comes out on to the fork."

"So?"

"You're trying to test your limits with Ray, trying to start a relationship out of a perfect friendship. All of those raw feelings come out because you're testing too soon. You can't expect a perfect batter to become a perfect cake if you rush it. You got to test little bits at a time to see if it's ready, and when it is…" Judy placed the fork against Max's nose allowing some chocolate to get on his porcelain skin. "It will be the most beautiful thing you will ever see."

"So..I've got to test Ray to see if he's ready for a relationship?"

"Yes… but subtly. You don't want to ruin the batter with too many fork holes. Just enough to know for sure, just too little to not be noticed."

"I… think I'll go back to Japan Mom." Judy was struck silent. She let out a gentle and comforting smile as she pecked her son on the forehead.

"It'll be okay…" Judy stroked her son's hair, and embraced him sweetly. "My little Maxie-bear."

* * *

><p>Tyson's idea was very simplistic. He lay out every single letter he ever wrote to Kai that had not been burned on the floor of the dojo. Tyson was never the artist type, but hey. He did draw Ozuma a couple hundred times… Tyson began with the farthest most letter and began to draw largely and boldly, covering parts of words and letters he and slapped together to make a beautiful confession. His pencil flowed as if he knew what he was drawing and his mind seemed to shut down, letting his hands do all the thinking…<p>

* * *

><p>Emily, Kenny and Michael sat in the living room of Emily's home, watching the tall blonde boy rocking back and forth in the corner sharpening the ends of pencils that held the eraser.<p>

"Michael…" Emily exclaimed, patting her friends back in hopes to comfort him.

"Bryan…..love…damn…..cookies…cheesecake….." Michael mumbled paragraph after paragraph of his own unintelligible dialect supposedly expressing his feelings.

"Michael… Please talk to us…"

"Guy… I have something to tell you…" Michael took a deep breath. "I'm moving."

"WHAT? WHERE! Why didn't you tell me? Are you still going to be able to be a part of the PPB All Starz?" Michael didn't reply. "MICHAEL!"

The blonde teen stood up and made his way over to another corner of the room. "There…. I moved." Emily smacked her forehead, not knowing how she didn't see that coming. "Look Michael… Why don't you… call Bryan? Keep in touch? A long distance relationship isn't impossible."

"I told him that I loved him… He's going to hate me."

"Don't be stupid! Call him."

"I'm too scared to call."

"Don't be."

"It's Bryan."

"Oh…Very true."

In the background, Kenny began to confess his life of fearing Bryan ever since meeting him in the Russian tournament. He began to go on about how he was so scared that Bryan would teleport into his room, grant him three wishes and then give him a death by tickles… the worst kind of death there is. Kenny said that every night, he would check his shoes to make sure a Bryan isn't living in it. Emily and Michael, however were so in tuned to their conversation, they ignored the entire thing. "Just call him! It'll be fine." Emily offered the phone to Michael, as he pushed it away.

"Sure it will. If it would be 'okay' he would have called me."

"Maybe he's shy."

"It's Bryan."

"Oh…Very true." Emily pondered for a moment before typing in a phone number into the key pad and holding the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing Emily?" Michael exclaimed, worried about what she would do.

"Hello?" Emily inquired to the person on the other end. "Oh hey, it's Emily. I'm calling because Michael was too shy to call and wants to talk to you. Yeah? Okay…. One second." The orange haired girl passed the phone to Michael who hesitantly took it.

"Uh… hey…."

"Hey Michael." Bryan stated plainly from the other line.

"Uh… hey…"

"What's up with you?"

"Uh… hey…" Bryan snarled and informed Michael to actually respond in an appropriate manner.

"So… why did you call me?"

"In an appropriate manner."

"….Why are you acting like this?"

"In an appropriate manner."

"MICHAEL!"

"I-I'm sorry." Michael paused as Bryan tried to get the truth out of him. "It's just that… When I hear your voice… I get butterflies."

"What are you, a girl?" Michael paused, as Bryan changed the subject to a generic talk about the weather and how his friend was doing. Soon, Bryan claimed he had to go Michael gathered his courage up and spit out the bravest words he had ever said.

"I love you…"

"Yeah… Okay." And with that, the other line went dead. Bryan had hung up. Michael's mouth twitched slightly on the verge of nervous and heartbroken tears.

"…Bye…"

* * *

><p>Tyson lay for hours on end, sketching on the canvas of letters sprawled across the floor. All that was needed was one last letter to complete his massive drawing. It was to be his last letter, and he had to make it the best letter he had ever written. There was no way Tyson could possibly live on. After he had completed his task, he would lay there until nothing was left of him. In Tyson's eyes, the letter he was to write would be the last words he would ever write; a letter that would never be read.<p>

"It's over.

Everything I've worked towards has spiraled to a close, and everything I have wanted in life has vanished, just like the magic act. And that's all this was: My friendship, my family, my romance… It was all a show put on for my brief entertainment. It was like I was standing solo, center stage before my friends all came into my life. It was like a rehearsal, preparing for the real show… the test of our friendship. Eventually, we practised to the point where some of us believed our roles and they had become a part of us. Finally, the grand show was put on. Just like any other performance we didn't know what could go wrong. Every flaw and hole that appeared in our act had to be used to our advantage. My mind had been so deeply plunged into my fantasy, that I couldn't believe that something so perfect could end. And so, we received our applause on queue… the cast exits stage left. I once again stand alone center stage. Even still, I only got my prince in my fantasy… and this fleeting reality proved to be just one act for my entertainment alone. I therefore stand erectly by myself, center stage awaiting the curtains to announce the end of this tale. My story is without closure, and so be it. I am without my prince… my Kai… And so the finale had occurred with no chance of an encore. The final act of my life has been played out: Exeunt all, enter loneliness. It's funny how life can inevitably lead us to our death. Sayonara Daisuki na hito. Goodbye my beloved. We shall meet again….

…Kai."

Tyson completed his drawing with the final letter. Every single face was surprisingly well done for being from Tyson's hand. Each familiar feature eventually created each member of his newly found family. It was at this time that Tyson arose from the floor of the dojo to admire his masterpiece. Within a split second, Tyson's letters were swept up in a gigantic gust of wind, sending half of his letters into orbit. Tyson grabbed at the air, grabbing the last letter he ever would write to his friends.

"No!" Tyson cried, collapsing to his knees in tears. It was then that Tyson chose to lay on the ground, waiting to die away.

* * *

><p>"Yeah… Okay." A firm click echoed through the kitchen area of the Blitzkrieg boy's sizable house.<p>

"That was harsh." Tala exclaimed after the phone had hung up.

"hn."

"If you really love him, you should tell him how you feel… or you'll end up like Spencer." Both men shifted their gaze to the giant blonde teenager who was curled up in the corner petting an onion that he had coloured pink with a crayon.

"Pretty pink onion~!" He cooed. Bryan shook his head.

"Tala… Michael only is saying that to humor me. He doesn't love me… he can't love me!"

"Just because your parent's didn't love you, doesn't mean no one ever will!" Tala screamed, slamming his newspaper onto the table. He took a breath before continuing. "Stop seeing yourself as one who can't be loved, and begin to think of yourself who was never able to love."

"Tala…"

"Just stop making up stories… This is your one chance to finally be happy." Bryan firmly strutted up to Tala and stared him in the eyes with a frown on his face. The shorter red-haired boy stared back as Bryan collapsed into his arms in apologetic tears. Tala began to smirk which eventually turned into one of his signature cackles. "Let's go back to the dojo soon. I forgot to kiss my boyfriend goodbye."

"What?" Bryan asked completely and utterly confused.

* * *

><p>His footsteps tapped against the sidewalk as he made his way home to his boyfriend. He was content… his life was finally in order. He had a part time job and a steady education. He was a genius; misunderstood by all but his lover who awaited his arrival back at the home they both shared. Both men were seventeen years of age, longtime friends of the world renowned "Tyson Granger". After a year of being apart from Tyson, they met once again as the world champion surprised him at the airport. As a formerly qualified world champion himself, he and his boyfriend were ready to take on the world and defeat Granger at his own game, after abandoning their old titles of their teams and starting their own team together.<p>

Sighing, he glanced up at a sheet of paper flapping in the breeze.

"However, when I got my wish you became the one person in my life that I trusted more than myself…" He read in disgust. "Who writes this crap?" The Japanese teenager folded up the new found letter and shoved it into his pocket. He ruffled his blue hair sighing, as he pulled out his house keys from his pocket and unlocking the door slowly. An apathetic voice chimed from within, greeting him.

"Hey Yamashita." The red and black haired boy arose from his arm chair and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey Ozuma." Kane greeted. The two boys made their way over to the couch and sat down next to each other, hand in hand.

"How was work?"

"Great! Daichi got fired. It's about time! He used to stick his head under the coffee maker and guzzle up the newly brewed coffee that I had JUST made. Talk about a pig."

"That's great." Ozuma sighed. "I really missed you. At least our time away was worth while."

"Oh?"

"I made a popsicle stick sculpture of a popsicle stick."

"That's… creative…" The two boys conversed about their day, until Kane pulled out his lighter from his pocket. Smiling at the cheap item, he flicked it, allowing a flame to appear. "FIRE!" He hissed gazing at the flame as if it were God. Ozuma, seeing his partner playing with fire he snatched the lighter out of his hands, and hid it in his own pocket.

"No."

"OZUU~!" Kane whined attempting to grab the source of fire back from his lover. Kane Climbed on top of Ozuma trying to wrestle him to the ground to get back his lighter, and Ozuma calmly pinned Kane as if he were a seven year old child.  
>"I win."<p>

"But… but…. But… OZU-SAN!" Kane began screaming with tears streaming down his face. "OZU-SAN IS SO MEAN! Gimmie it back!"

"Give it back to me. Use proper grammar when you're trying to insult me." Kane sat their sobbing his eyes out, partially at being humiliated as Ozuma stood and watched. But there was something wrong… something that nagged Ozuma so badly.

"AH-HA!" Ozuma said, pulling out one of his CDs from the cabinet and popped it in the player.

'NEEEAAR,FAAR… WHERE EVER YOU ARE~' The voice sang. Ozuma watched in pleasure as Kane cried to the equally dramatic song. However, the black haired teen was so focused on his lover crying like a child, he had completely forgotten about the turkey in the oven. The fire alarm sounded as Ozuma panicked.

"I… MUSIC. DRAMATIC MUSIC. NOW!" Ozuma switched on the Chariots of fire while he 'rushed' into the kitchen in slo-mo according to the tempo and feel of the music that filled the house.

"OZU~!" Kane cried after him. "Don't forget to check on the turkey!"

* * *

><p>Kai had received news that Max was returning, and as a result extended an invitation to Ray in secret. The duel haired teen sat on the old wooden rails of the abandon house, awaiting the arrival of his friends.<p>

"Kai!" The long haired Chinese boy cried. "Long time no see!"

"It's only been a couple weeks." Kai sneered, hoping not to drop any hints about how he felt about the eternity he had been away from Tyson. "Max is coming too."

"REALLY?" Ray literally leaped up in happiness. "Kai! I could just…. Just… KISS you right now! But I won't, because I know how you feel about that."

"Thanks…" Kai let out in sarcasm.

Kai and ray glanced out across the older road seeing a little blonde trot happily down the road, soon bumping into a man.

"HELLO!" Max stated. "Would you like to come with me on my vacation to see my friends?"

"Max!" Kai cried.

"KAI-CHAN!" Maxie cried. "AND RAY MY DARLING BOYFRIEND TO BE."

"What?" Ray snickered, actually missing what Max said.

"I missed you Rei-Rei!" Max threw his arms around the slightly taller boy. "I missed you a lot."

"As did I…"

"You missed yourself? I could imagine, I mean you being in China and all… It must be hard saying goodbye to yourself… How do you do that? Say goodbye Ray, and then hug yourself?"

"Max! I meant I missed you."

Kai sneered at the two love birds missing Tyson more and more with each second. "Stop. You two are making me sick."

"Oh… sorry Kai." Kai calmed the two of them down as he explained a grand plan that involved both of his best friends. The two listened attentively, adding on their ideas and thoughts. Once the plan was set, the three of them began to talk about what had happened between Kai and Tyson.

"I really thought you were going to do it." Ray sighed. "He would have accepted too. He was head over heels in love with you."

"You're lying." Max zoned out of the conversation going back to what his mommy told him.

You have to test Ray to see if he's ready for a relationship. He remembered every word his mother said as Max dug his hand into his pocket thinking of the most subtle way to carry his testing out.

"Kai… Listen. If you don't tell him now, someone is going to come and sweep him off his feet. You love him. Go and show i- OUCH!" Ray cried, Glancing down at the fork being stabbed into his arm.

"MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The blonde boy investigated Ray's arm carefully as he attempted to stab the fork into the teenage boys arm.

"I'm testing you." Max stated. And continued to poke the fork into Ray's arm.

"What?" Ray yelled pulling his arm away.

"YOU PASSED! No cake batter is coming out!" Max grinned pressing his lips against Ray's as Kai stood there, equally as stunned as Ray.

* * *

><p>Mariah and Lee were fed up. They only had one remaining bathroom since Kevin was in it and they were bored half to death. Mariah couldn't give Lee's stickering the time of day and Mariah couldn't flirt with Lee, so she only had the household objects to love her.<p>

"I hate this!" The pink haired girl cried. "It's been two weeks, and the dresser hasn't even TRIED to kiss me!"

"It's no better for me!" Lee growled, arguing back. "I can't stick stickers to ANYONE! I wake up with a face, and sometimes even a MOUTH full of stickers!"

The siblings argued until their phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Mariah stated.

"Who is it?" Lee whispered. The young Chinese girl's lips parted as she listened to the mysterious caller on the other end. "Mariah, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Michael, stop moping. I know you miss Bryan… but…" Kenny looked at his girlfriend trying to comfort the blonde in hopes to lift his spirits. None of the three were exactly having the time of their lives. The two weeks that had passed since they had come home were a living nightmare for all three. Kenny missed his team, he missed his home and most of all… he missed his mommy.<p>

Emily on the other hand noticed Kenny's depression and her emotions ran high for his sake. Michael's reason was obvious. He wanted to see his Bryan again.

"Hey! I got an email!" Kenny said. "It's from-..."

* * *

><p>The three Russians had done nothing but sit in the refrigerator and practiced the cold shoulder for the entire two weeks. Every now and again, they would stand in the below zero temperatures sweating so they needed to wear icepacks in order to stay cool.<p>

"BRYAN GET THE DOOR!" Tala cried, pushing Bryan outside of the fridge.

"Hn." Bryan responded.

"He has learned well." Tala gave the thumbs up the little onion boy still sitting in the corner.

Bryan opened the door to a young woman with bright red lips and a mailman's outfit.

"I… Am… a singing telegram! You have got to go-..."

* * *

><p>Tyson lay on the dojo , waiting for his death to arrive. His body was numb. He had just lay there… for about two hours. His plan was to lay there, waiting for his death to come from starvation, heart failure or by a very angry clown.<p>

His stomach was weak… his fingers unable to move. He hadn't eaten in THREE WHOLE HOURS! Tyson lay there, apathetic and weary from his lack of food.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson complained, his voice being muffled into the floor. Using his last bits of energy, he moved to the fridge and gulped down as much food as he could. "That's better!" Tyson then lay down again waiting to die of starvation.

For what felt like hours turned out to be just a few minutes. He lay there on the kitchen floor. "I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson complained, his voice being muffled into the floor. Tyson arose again and snatched something else to eat. It was at this time, that Tyson's face felt a little strange. One spot felt tighter… as if something was stuck to it. He lifted his hand to feel a laminated object.

"Sticker?" He smirked. "STICKER!"

Tyson knew what this meant. He scampered as fast as he could to the bathroom trying to burst into the door, but a hand from the other side stopped him.

"HEY! I'm trying to go here!" A voice yelled from the other side.

"KEVIN?"

"Hey Tyson, I thought we would drop in for… you know… like… forever?"

"What? WE?"

"Yeah, Lee's right behind you." Ninjas… all of them. Tyson thought. "LEE!" Tyson turned around throwing himself at the teen behind him and face planting to the wall.

"Hey Tyson…" Lee exclaimed. "Do you mind… if we stayed here a bit longer? Mariah, Kevin and I."

"YES! PLEASE! SAY! OH! MY! GOODNESS!"

"Calm down buddy!" And with that, Lee pulled Tyson in for a hug as Tyson's tears of joy ran down his face.

"HEY TYSON!" A familiar voice called from the dojo.

"MICHAEL!" Tyson rushed into the room to see his baseball playing buddy and the nerd couple standing side by side. "GUYS!" He rushed over, soon tripping over Kenny somehow.

"I told you Emily." Michael laughed slightly. The tall blonde boy faced Tyson, giving him a smile. "HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE HOME!"

Tyson was awed by his friend's dedication to him, and he was in such ecstasy due to the situation that he couldn't help but collapse to his knees and cry. Michael placed his arms around the boy as the two of them shared a warm and friendly hug.

Sure enough, the blitzkrieg boys arrived shortly after… but there was no sign of Ray, Max or Kai. All of the friends shared laughs and tears and Tyson was happy… but empty. He needed Kai.

"Bryan…" Michael approached filled with false confidence. "I… I'm sorry about the phone call…."

"Why are you sorry?" The silver haired boy gazed at the American in confusion.

"You… seemed to dislike what I said."

"What… that you loved me?" Bryan stated bluntly. "I didn't dislike it. I just don't believe it."

"Well you better believe it. I love you Bryan, with all my head… Because I'm a man… And I don't love with my heart."

"Why did you tell Emily you hated me?"

"NO! I didn't! I… I just hate how much I liked you. I… It's frustrating."

"Well…" Bryan pulled Michael's face to his so that their noses were touching. "I suppose we have to kiss now." And so, Bryan pressed his lips to Michael's, as the blonde haired boy stood shocked. Once they pulled away, Michael's shocked expression soon darkened.

"PARSLEY!" Michael screamed, kissing Bryan full force to the point that both of them plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" Mariah stated to the reflection in the wash room. "I… I know I shouldn't… but I love someone else. Please forgive me… but we can't see each other anymore." Mariah looked deeply into the reflection. "OH! I can't resist!" She said, pressing her lips to the glass.<p>

"HOT LESBIAN ACTION!" Spencer cried, flailing his arms while watching Mariah kissing herself.

"SPENCER!"

"RIAH!" Spencer darted up to his girlfriend and gave her an almighty peck on the cheek and bear hug. "I love you, Riah!"

"I love you too…" Mariah whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My little Spencie."

* * *

><p>"I missed you my microwave baby!" Tala kissed his ruby microwave on the top. "I've come to live here just for you." Tala embraced the cooking utensil before pulling a box out of his pocket. "I brought you some flowers!" Tala popped a bouquet of daisies into the microwave's mouth and turned it on. The purring of the microwave, got Tala's attention. "I'm glad you love it sweetheart… Now… to get down to business." Tala hopped off the counter to kneel down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tyson laughed, enjoying the company of his friends… but something was missing… Kai was missing. Tyson needed to see him and his other two friends. He sat cross legged talking with a couple of his friends.<p>

"So Tyson… Have you seen Kai?"

"No Lee… He's been… gone for quite some time."

"So you haven't told him how you felt?"

"No…"

"Heard from Ray and Max?"

"No…"

"I haven't seen Ray In a while either."

"No?"

"No…"

Tyson was blinded by a hand that had been placed over his eyes.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?"

"Guess who!" A familiar voice whispered.

"RAY!" Lee cried in cheer. Ray looked up at Lee in annoyance while he noticed that Lee's eyes were closed.

"Lee, that defeats the whole purpose of 'guess who'…"

"Welcome back!" He yelled, attempting to stick a sticker to Ray's face but ending up tripping over Tyson.

Tyson looked up at his two friends that had arrived together. "Ray… Max…" He smiled and gently sat up, hugging Ray and Max. "I MISSED YOU!"

Max smiled "I'm back from my permanent Vacation Tyson!" Max threw himself at his blue haired friend. "I missed you!"

Ray glanced around at the two boys smiling. "Ray, what happened to your arm?" Tyson inquired, noticing Ray's wrapped arm.

"I was testing him… Then some red velvet cake batter came out." Max said disappointed.

"For the record, I have no idea what he's talking about." Ray sighed. The long haired teen glanced around the room before noticing that one person was missing. "Where's Kai?"

"He's not coming." Tyson grumbled. "He never wants to see me again!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mariah stated at the now quieted room.

"Yeah… why wouldn't Kai come?" Tala shrugged, holding the microwave in his hands.

"Yeah, he's the one who-" Max was cut off by the loud crash of thunder. "AHHHHH!"

"Calm down Maxie." Ray stroked his hair to make sure Maxie was okay.

Tyson looked around the room in dismay. The room had grown silent. It was the most crowded loneliness that the boy had ever felt.

"It'll be okay Tyson." Ray offered, but Tyson stood up and walked away exiting the dojo in worry. The entire room exchanged glances seeing as their friend was so upset.

"You look stressed!" Max told Ray, noticing that he was worried about Tyson. "Why don't we go on a vacation together?"

"Sure, Maxie. Where too?"

"Heaven!"

"What?" Max grabbed Ray and pulled him out into the hall where the two of them marched into a closet as Max shut the door. "This is a closet, Maxie." Ray snickered.

"Well, I heard of this game, and it's called seven minutes in heaven. You stay in here for seven minutes... so this must be heaven."

"Oh Max..."

"So, What do you want to do first on this vacation?" Max smiled as Ray looked around the closet.

"You know Max, maybe one day, you and I could go on a vacation together... you know... like just the two of us."

"RAY! You mean like a..." Max gasped in partial shock and excitement. "..._honeymoon?"_

_"_No! Er... I mean like..."

"Don't only married people go on honeymoons?"

"Umm... you see, well.. yeah... but..." Max gasped, completely ignoring Ray's discomfort in the situation.

"Ray..." Max pondered. "Are we married?" He asked somehow finding logic in his train wrecked thoughts.

"N-no Max... we're not married."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Max sobbed.

"No! We're friends! Best friends!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT A GOOD PAINTER?"

"Wait... what?"

"You said we're not married..." Max's logic had officially gone out the window. Ray tried his best and eventually got the blonde to be quiet enough to speak.

"Max... I mean we're not married right now... But..." Ray paused in hopes that Max would respond well. "Maybe we could be... in the near future..." Max snickered, allowing his voice to drop back to it's normal tone.

"Are you saying you want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked in a serious tone."

"Yes... I suppose I am..."

"I don't think you know how long I've waited to hear that..." Max smiled as he pressed his forehead against Ray's. Ray placed his finger under Max's chin and lifted his face up for a tender and sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Tyson took in the cold winter air as the last crashes of thunder roared in the background. The brisk air burned his face and dried his mouth as he began to wonder what carried him outside. Tyson still felt hopeful that Kai would still arrive despite his vow to abandonment not too long ago. Tyson was happy enough as it was, but there was still something missing. Thoughts of remorse swirled through his head like storm clouds looming on a perfectly sunny day. He had his chance… and Tyson had let it slip. He closed his eyes once more, listening to the crashes of thunder in the distanced and feeling the cold air brush against his skin.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tyson." A voice chimed out from in front of him. Tyson reopened his eyes to a familiar figure.

"I knew you would come…" He smiled, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. "…Kai"

"Tyson, I…" Kai looked away, while placing his hands on the shorter boy. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Kai. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

"I suppose it all doesn't matter. I'm home now."

The two of them entered the dojo together as the eleven other guests cheered at Kai's arrival.

"The prince has arrived." Mariah stated sarcastically.

"So Kai…" Tala inquired mischievously. "Don't you have something to tell Tyson?" The entire room went silent as Tyson glanced up in confusion at Kai. Kai turned away from the one he loved hoping to hide the blush that had appeared on his face. Why did Tyson have to be so cute?

"Kai, What is he talking about?" Tyson whined.

"Tyson," The red hear started. "Why don't you come here for a moment?"

"W-What is it Tala?" Tyson stated shakily. Without a word, Tala inched closer to Tyson, almost as if to tell him a secret. He whispered, just enough for Kai to hear:

"I've loved you since the moment I met you, and if Kai won't take you…" Tala smirked slightly. "Perhaps I best take you for myself."

Tyson's eyes widened as Tala violently pressed his lips against his. Tyson was shocked, embarrassed, baffled.

"T-Tala!" Tyson tried to push out.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kai shouted, storming over and grabbing Tala by the shirt collar. "Don't you DARE touch him!"

"What's wrong Kai? I'm just expressing how I feel about somebody." Tala eyed Kai. "Why can't I kiss him?"

"Because…." Kai growled. "BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND." Kai was on the verge of tears knowing his own friend would betray him like that. "I'm out of here." Kai pushed Tala away in fury as Tala once again whispered in Tyson ear.

"My plan worked. I suppose you'll want this back now." Tala handed back the picture of Kai and Tyson that he had taken from the room. "Now don't miss your chance."

Tyson nodded gratefully as he sprinted up from behind Kai and hugged him.

"Don't go, Kai! Please! I just got you back… don't leave me." Tyson cried.

"Let go Tyson."

"I… I want you to stay… With me, please!"

"Tyson…"

"I'm sorry I avoided telling you, I'm sorry for being scared!" Tyson began running in front of Kai, embracing him from the front. "But I love you Kai…"

"Tyson!" Kai stood stiff and shocked at Tyson's love confession.

"Don't leave please. I don't care if you don't even want to be my friend, but I can't imagine my life without you. Please…"

"Tyson… I…" Kai pushed Tyson off of him. "You're just saying that."

"NO! I love everything about you! Your personality, the way you walk, the way you smile the way you walk away while I'm tal- HEY!" Kai began to walk away once more.

"Do you mind if I live in your room, Tyson?" Kai inquired. Tyson's mouth parted as it soon turned to a grin.

"Kai!" Both Tyson and Kai entered Tyson's room as Kai pulled Tyson into a tight embrace. Tyson could feel Kai's breath down his neck as he whispered in his ear:

"I love you too, Tyson." The two of them gazed at one and other for the last time before sharing one final kiss, sealing the promise and marking the beginning of Tyson and Kai's relationship. The two lay in each others arms, exchanging laughs and smiles with one and other.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear the new Justin Bieber song?"

* * *

><p>"Dear Diary,<p>

It seems that nothing is forever, and forever is for nothing. The stage has been set once again, but this time, for a new play, a new story and a new time. The actors return to play their parts as I now stand center stage hand in hand with my prince. Fairytales don't end, they build. And trust me, my story is far from the 'the end'. What I have learned from this, is when act one is over, just turn the page. Everyone has closure, and I certainly got mine.

For all those tribulations I had endured, for each leap I had to make over the edge, my friends had been there all along.

Well, I got to go. Kai promised to take me out for dinner tonight! Well… maybe he didn't, but I knew what he meant by: "I like your shirt…" Right?

-Tyson Granger, February 6th"

Tyson and Kai had finally accepted their romance as something pure and true, while Kai still hesitates to pop the question. While Kevin decided to live in the bathroom after his stomach flu had subsided, and Tala and his microwave had finally announced their engagement.

Mariah had to break up with her reflection after Spencer and her made their relationship facebook official. Everyone else in the Granger house had decided to stay forever, much to Tyson's enjoyment. He and Kai lived together with his other two best friends in the crowded house

And where was Grandpa Granger while this all occurred? Let's just say that Tala's curse for Grandpa planting fake plants was true.

Grandpa never ended up coming out of the freezer.

Their adventures will continue, as will their love for one and other as a true family and best friends.

Who knew that all it takes to change lives…

… Was one snowy night?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Remember, every week, we will be writing both side fics and a spin off series.<br>**

**NOTE: This chapter was published for about an hour and a half and then I began to freak out about not giving Max and Ray closure. I ended up re-writing the Kai and Tyson ending and adding in a Ray and Max :) I'm sorry for those who read it at first... I was pretty disappointing...**

**Just a quick note, don't laugh at Max being scared of balloons, they're my fourth biggest fear. .And I'm not kidding either.**

**The spin off series will include all of the characters we missed. The main characters are Ozuma and Kane (Hence why we put in that big wtf moment of the two of them) And will feature Tyson, Ray, Kai and Max as they appear in this story.**

**The other characters you will be seeing will be:**

**Enrique, Oliver, Daichi, Hilary, Salima, Miguel, Mystel, Brooklyn, Garland, Hiro, Raul, Mathilda, Ming Ming… and the list carries on.**

**So, as for side fics, All side fics will be added to this story. Yes, there is an order and yes, they are still crack fics. **

**How does Tyson and Kai's relationship go? Find out soon :) What about Ray and Max?**

**Thank you everyone for your dedication, and please keep reading the side fics and leave a review if you liked it!**

**BTW THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL. I've been thinking about one… but the side fics basically cut it as one. They're just a bit shorter… and kind of diverge from the main story and go on about their lives living together.**

**OUR SIDE FICS WILL BASICALLY BE A SEQUEL. THIS CHAPTER IS THE END OF THE MAIN STORY OF THEM GETTING TO LIVE TOGETHER AND NOW THE SIDE FICS ARE LIKE THEIR STRUGGLES. **

**We may be writing one tomorrow :)**

**Bye for now!**

***Stabs with a fork* I don't know if you guys are ready for our side fics yet.**


	6. Valentines Day

**Who knew  
>Holiday fic (Valentines Day)<strong>

**WARNING! There is Yaoi and personalities of the characters are basically thrown away at points. If Yaoi (Boy on Boy romance) and OOC-ness Does not appeal to you, please do not read this.**

_**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: WE WILL BE DOING A SPIN OFF SERIES OF WHO KNEW, FEATURING THE CHARARCTERS THAT WERE NOT PRESENT AND THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS. ALSO LOOK OUT FOR THE SIDE FICS THAT WILL BE POSTED HOPEFULLY WEEKLY!**_** Couples:**

**Kai X Tyson, Ray X Max, Bryan X Michael, Mariah X Spencer, Kenny X Emily, Tala X Microwave, Mariah X Reflection**

**Mentioned:**

**Kevin X Daichi, Hilary X Salima**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**SIDE NOTES: We have started the planning for the spinoff of Who knew. It is another crack fic that has Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max as well as Ozuma and Kane as the main couple. Look out for it! I know it's not even close to February, but we figured that it was the closest to the date that who knew ended. **

**We unfortunately do not own any of the characters from beyblade, however please do not touch the titles of our stories. Thank you!**

**Crystal and Roxie are not responsible for any damages of the brains or plummeting of IQ from reading this story. (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS &amp; our responses:<strong>

**Nazrita:**I actually read the first chapter 5 and I wanted to review but it kept on saying "page not found" and I was like wtf?

As much as I loved the other version, this one was way better. I'm glad you made the changes. But even if you didn't, it would have still been perfect.  
>Max really is too adorable, even though Rei said he's not a good painter XD<p>

Finally Kai and Tyson got together! Took them long enough. Finally everyone is together :)

Loved this chapter. Can't wait for the side fics :)

Crystal: Don't look at me! I wasn't there when that happened XD

THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! It was about time we got them together (: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the side fics!

Roxie: Haha… Sorry about that ^_^; I was so paranoid. I hated the ending so much and couldn't stand having Max and Ray apart. I rewrote it 4 times each… meaning the ending AND Max and Ray's scene. I'm so glad you liked it though :)

UH HOW COULD RAY?! How DARE he say Max isn't a good painter :(

*Sigh* It took a lot of effort, but finally we got them together. But I'm more excited to write some of the side fics about them :3

Anyway thank you SO much for all of your support. I hope this fic is as satisfying!

**Lightmare:** If I could only say 2 words they'd be:'AWWWWW!' and 'WTF!'. Ok that's 4 words but whatever! Ray clearly lost his marbles, Kane?, Ozuma?, Fork testing?, T.V/China wall eating? Your nuts! But thats ok because you almost made me cry. The end sounded so final, like the world was ending. Thank the heavens you guys put everyone back together again, I think I would have died of a broken heart otherwise. Oh god! Its OVER!, NOOOOOO! Now how am I to get my crack fic fix! Love you guys, and your messed up minds. XP

Crystal: I guess we are nuts? Sorry we made you cry… and don't worry, the world hasn't ended… yet. Don't forget to read these side fics… like this one… yeah…

Thanks for the support! We love you tooo. Moo.

Roxie: YAY We made you have a 'wtf' moment! That's exactly what we were aiming for XD Marbles? What marbles? I had a little fun with Ozuma and Kane. Because of that scene, we're writing an entire Crack fic about the two of them, as well as Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max after the events of who knew. Our main thing was to totally destroy the minds of the viewers though and to make us look insane XD

We may have lost our marbles, but we gained some nuts. YAY! I'm sorry that the world is ending :( (lol jk) But I didn't mean to make you cry… Oh wait… that's what it was supposed to do XD I'm glad you enjoyed it though! TRUST ME. It's not over yet. The next fics are like a story in it's self… perhaps if you don't have prior ENGAGEMENTS, you will be able to set a DATE to read this story? Was that hint enough? Don't forget, we'll still be writing crack fics ^_^ Thanks so much for all of your support! I hope you enjoy 3

**Maxiebear: **My name is in the marbles story! Yay! I distinctly remember this because that's rughly when you brought the chapter down. 'Page not found.' it said. I was very confused to say the least. But its ok because 1. Its happened before and 2. because you put it back new and inproved in record time. And I dare say I love it! Max is silly, Tyson's adorable, Michael is wicked, and its about time they all got there happy ending, It was way over due. I'm sad its over but there is always those side fics you mentioned! ;)

Crystal: Hehe oops. I had NOTHING to do with the chapter coming down. It was ALL HER! *points to Roxie* YAY HAPPY ENDINGS! I'm glad you liked it (: I'm sad too… but it's not over :P Yeah! Always those side fics… OHHH LIKE THIS ONE! YAY!

Thank you for commenting!

Roxie: I've called Max my Maxie bear for the longest time XD I was so scared to put it in the story because I was scared you'd get mad :( Anyway, I'm sorry I had to bring it down. I didn't sleep until 4am because I was thinking about a proper ending and tried to write it. Luckily, Crystal came over and helped me finish it properly ^_^ (I actually wrote the entire ending on my own the first time) Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the 'ending'

YAY SIDE FICS! *Dances*

Anyway, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy.

**Lightmare**

Ahem! Ether you two have the worst writers block in the history of the world or you have gone hiatus on me! *sniff* Your killing me! Whatever happened to updateing weekly? Its been over a month! Who died? Are you two fighting? *starts crying in a corner* Please update, I'm wasting away here. :(

Crystal: We haven't gone on a hiatus! I promise! Just school… and lack of communication. Sorry here it is!

Roxie: I know this may sound joking, but I am proud to say that it was indeed the writers block. We got together so many times and I just COULD NOT WRITE D: It was SO hard. I got bored so easily and so uninspired. So Now I'm back and ready for action ;) Sorry about the delay!

Maxiebear

Oh great masters of the world I bow down to you. I have brought peace offerings of cookies, rainbow cats, gold silk robes, the mad haters hat, and a purple swan. Oh great goddesses please spare us all and not withhold the side fics and spinoff series any longer. What have thy done to invoke such torment? Oh great divine ones please relent in this torture, and we will never anger you again. *Holds out peace offerings while bowing* Pretty please with a cherry on top? X(

Crystal: Peace offerings have been accepted and here is your reward. Please sign below to receive.

Roxie: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Here ya go! *Eats one of the rainbow cats and pets the cookies*

* * *

><p>It was almost valentine's day and Kai was pacing Tyson's room attempting to pull together the words to ask Tyson out.<p>

"Will you be… my valen….tino?" Kai hummed to himself. "No! that's not right." Kai growled slightly biting his thumb in frustration. "Will you be… my… my… Valen….valen…. villain…. Violin… vile…. Village… villager… illager…. Ill…. Mill… will…. Will… death…Beth…. Breath… meth… Drugs… hugs… cuddles… kittens… CAT!"

"Meow" Ray said walking in on the rambling teenager.

"Hey kitty." Kai smirked, trying to cover up his motives.

"Trying to ask Tyson out?"

"Well… yeah I guess."

"Well the first step is to stop asking his room and find the real Tyson. I think your date will be slightly more successful if you happen to actually ask him out."

"And what about Max? Have you asked him yet?"

"Naww… A real man gets asked out. I'm not asking him. He better ask me."

"You're a real jerk, Ray."

"Meow…" Ray snarled and walked out. Kai sighed slightly looking back out the window. Kai scoffed while exiting Tyson's room to look for his little blue haired angel. Kai walked through the hallways, closing his eyes and crossing his arms to look cool.

"VEWWW" A sweet voice called from in front of him. Just then, Max zipped by and toppled Kai over while riding his magical blue lawnmower up and down the hall. "WEE! I'm A DINOSAUR."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai growled. "MAX! That's my magical lawnmower." Kai arose from the ground and began to chase the blonde teen to regain his beautiful Manual lawn mower.

"HA HA HA HA!" Max screamed while turning a corner sharply. It was then that Max walked casually out from the turn, this time without his lawnmower. "Kai-chan?" Max whined. "I want to ask Ray-Ray out. But I don't know how."

Kai smirked seeing the opportunity to get back at the long haired teen. "You see, Max." He grinned, eyeing the gullible teen. "Real men get ASKED out. They don't do the asking."

"Really?!" Max gasped, placing his hands over his mouth.

"And see that pond over there?"

"Uh huh!"

"It's MAGICAL water. It'll give you magic powers if you drink from it.

"OOOOH!" Max cried, jumping over to the partially frozen pond and began to gulp down it's dirty waters. Kai grinned to himself. Now, he would ask his love out. Kai has the perfect plan, the ideal date where everything was to be perfect. A romantic dinner, a trip to Tyson's favorite place in the world and then… the most magic moment of all… or so Kai hoped. He wouldn't want Tyson to reject him… right?

"Kai-Chan?" Max groaned. "I don't feel so good. My tummy is having a thunderstorm."

"It's the magic powers taking over!" Kai exclaimed, happiness falsified.

"YAY! Maxie has mermaid powers!"

"Sure…" Kai looked over, as the teen rushed away soon to bring back a glass, and dipping it in the pond to save some of the 'Magic' for later. Kai no longer cared. He entered the dojo to see his crazy housemates holding an auction. Michael was selling off Wolborg while Tala, Bryan, Mariah and Emily bid on it.

"I have one stick of gum, one stick of gum. Do I hear two? Two sticks of gum?" Michael called out.

"Right here!" Mariah called out.

"Yeah, screw you Mariah. Three, right here." Emily bid. Tala joined back in:

"Four!"

"NINE!" Bryan shouted.

"too pricey for my taste. Good job buddy." And so, Tala was out of the auction and Bryan bought Wolborg.

"Guys?" Kai approached Michael carefully. "What's going on?"

"And we're starting the bidding for this lovely ash haired teen. Do I hear a bid? One bid? Anyone?"

"All the lint in my pocket!" Bryan shouts.

"I BID KEVIN!" Pointing to the washroom, Mariah bids on Kai.

"I BID MY MICROWAVE BOYFRIEND!" Tala shouts. And that was how Tala bought Kai. Michael tried to re-auction off the microwave, but Tala ended up buying his boyfriend back with Kai, therefore beginning the cycle again.

"This is crazy." Kai complained and walked off. There, he bumped into his boyfriend. "Ty!"

"Hey Kai!" he grinned, as if expecting Kai to speak to him. "What's going on?"

"er…" Kai hesitated trying to ask Tyson out for the next day. "Look Ty… It's like this…"

"No… don't say it. I understand, you accept it. You don't have to break my heart you heartless heart stealer!" And with that Tyson comically ran away as if part of a badly written romance.

"What'd I do?" Kai asked confused.

* * *

><p>Ray awaited Max in Grandpa's former room, waiting for him to come and ask him out. Ray knew Max was planning a huge monologue, he could sense it! And so, Ray dressed in his best dress and sat on the bed awaiting his boy. Soon, the door creaked open and there was his little blonde boyfriend.<p>

"Hey Maxie!"

"My tummy feels funny. Like mommy on her don't talk to me days."

"Maxie, you're looking awfully green."

"I'm turning into a witch."

"What?"  
>"I drank magic pond water and mystical toilet water that Kai prescribed to me."<p>

"Maxie? What happened."

"Let's go on a vacation to the yellow brick road." And with that, Maxie passed out.

"DAMMIT!" Ray yelled. He was SO sure Max was going to ask him out tonight. Ray would just have to be cuter in the morning.

* * *

><p>"TYSON!" Kai called out, catching sight of his lover. "My love, why are you avoiding me."<p>

"How dare you play me like this? I always try to keep you happy, why did you have to reject me like you did?"

"Reject you?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" And so, Tyson ran off, leaving Kai in tears of frustration and sadness to see Tyson push him away as he did.

* * *

><p>"My beautiful…" Tala said, caressing his microwave. "When shall our wedding be?"<p>

"beep." The microwave replied.

"BABY! You're such a flatterer."

"Beep."

"Please! What if someone hears? And… sees me blush like this?"

"Beep."

"Oh Microwave…"

"BEEEEP." A lower voice calls out. Spencer exits the oven with his coloured onion and teases Tala before receiving back into the oven.

* * *

><p>Kai paced Tyson's room, sobbing hard from his heartbreak. Why was he doing this? Did Kai say something wrong? Being the egotist that he was, Kai headed to the mirror to watch himself cry. There was a random piece of paper taped to the mirror titled in bright red letters: "TO KAI MY LOVE." Kai ignored it. It probably had no relevance to him. He was too busy trying to figure out why Tyson was mad at him to care about some stupid important looking paper. He lifted it up to watch himself sob for a bit and then walked away, pacing the room hoping for answers. It was then that the door swung open.<p>

"Tyson?" Kai cried, wiping away his tears, but failing epically.

"Kai… I'm sorry I lashed out… It was a stupid fantasy that you would have accepted my love, but… I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"What? Ty-honey, I don't know what you're talking about. I wanted to ask you to be my valentine tomorrow, but you ran away! I'm so confused, why don't you want me to go out with you Ty?"

"K-Kai?!" Tyson sniffed tears lining his eyes. "B-but didn't you get my note?"

"Note?" Kai pondered.

"It's on the mirror! I asked you to be my valentine." Oops.

"Ty… I'm…." Kai tried to find the proper words. "I… will be your valentine… My love." And so, Kai leaned in and pressed his lips against his lovers and the two of them could hardly wait for their date the next day…

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, and Ray couldn't take it. WHY WASN'T MAX ASKING HIM OUT?! It didn't make sense. Perhaps Max didn't know how to? What if Max didn't even like him? What if Max didn't believe in St. Valentine?! Ray had an emotion freak out for a moment before shaking the boy who slept next to him roughly.<p>

"Maxie! MAXIE WAKE UPP!" Max groaned.

"What is it sweetie?" Max rubbed his eyes.

"Will you go out with me?!"

"Maybe in the morning." Max yawned. "Bye bye, I'm going on my dreaming vacation now. I'll bring you back a unicorn." And the teen slowly drifted off to sleep. Ray smiled, placing an arm around his boyfriends waist and snuggling close until morning.

* * *

><p>The next day came and went as planned as Kai prepared his date carefully and thoughtfully. He prepared everything so perfectly and carefully that Kai could see it play out in his mind.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" Tyson entered the room, blushing slightly as his clothes reflected refinement and maturity. Kai flushed immediately at the beauty of his boyfriend.

"Y…yeah! Let's go." The entire way to the restaurant was incredibly frightening for both the boys. Kai held his boy's hand as they walked into the warm restaurant. It was incredibly formal and Kai was afraid that something would go wrong. All it took was a single delay and his whole plan would be torn to shreds. The two boys sat at their window seat of the table as they picked up their menus awkwardly to hide their blushes. Kai head swarmed with fear and anticipation, raking his head for possibilities for a conversation.

"So… Max stole my lawnmower the other day."

"I see…"

"Tala's engaged."

"I know."

"And I'm engaged…."

"Kai…

"In this conversation I mean! Not… engaged to be married."

"Kai I-"

"I'm sorry ,that came out wrong!"  
>"Kai I feel really sick."<p>

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I haven't felt myself since Max gave me some fresh spring water."

"Water?! That may have been the pond water I forced him to drink!"

"WHAT?!" Tyson immediately stood up and rushed to the closest washroom. Unfortunately, it was one of those washrooms with one room for families. He tried opening the door and ended up rattling it, holding his hand on his stomach.

"I'm in here!" A familiar voice called.

"Kevin?!" Tyson exclaimed. And so, Tyson threw up all over the floor and Kai and Tyson were forced to go home. Kai was devastated. His date was ruined! Or was it? This was his opportunity to swoop in as hero and nurse his love back to health. It was the perfect plan.. or was it?

* * *

><p>Max and Ray took a more romantic and private date. Both of them strolled along the beach.<p>

"It hasn't changed, a bit… has it Maxie?"

"Not at all…"

"It's been a long journey."

"yeah… The friends, the enemies… the battles we face… OW! RAY!"

"Sorry. I was just testing to see if you're ready." Ray teased, pulled the fork away from Max's arm.

"Ready for what?" Ray reached into his pocket and got down on his knee.

"Max?" Ray paused dramatically holding plane tickets in his hand. "Will you go on a REAL vacation with me?"

* * *

><p>Tyson sat up in bed as Kai fed him the homemade soup.<p>

"I'm sorry Kai, our night is ruined because of me…"

"No… Ty, just being with you… is special…" Kai's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Kai! What's wrong?"

"m-m-m-m-my promise was that this would be the best date ever!" Kai cried, stuttering like a three year old. "I ruined the whole night for you. If it weren't for me tricking Max…." He paused. "…I'm sorry my love… you were better off at home…"

"Kai… Just the fact that you're here, by my side is enough…"

"Tyson… I…" The two of them shared a tender and gentle kiss. Perhaps it was time that Kai manned up. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket…

* * *

><p>"Are you saying we go on a honeymoon?!"<p>

"No, Max! We're…. uh… married…. Not…. Us…."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"NO! no… we'll get married soon, I promise!"

"But… but… but…. But…."

"Please, stop making that pouty face…" Ray grinned. "You're making my heart throb a little too fast..."

* * *

><p>Kai dug around in his coat pocket to get his hands on a velvet object that he held on to for a long time. It was time. Kai knew it was now or never, he-<p>

"HEY GUYS!" Tala screamed, busting through the door and interrupting the kiss. "I THINK MY MICROWAVE IS A GIRL!"

'wtf' Kai thought to himself as the moment was totally ruined. Tala left the room instantly as Tyson and Kai snickered slightly. The two brushed close once again, snuggling up together. Tyson closed his eyes softly as Kai whispered a quick 'I love you' to his little blue haired demon and closed his eyes as well.

"NEVER MIND, FALSE ALARM!" Tala cried again, interrupting the second moment between the boys.

* * *

><p>Ray paced outside unable to sleep since he had an overdose of coffee before he went to bed. It was then that another human was outside with him.<p>

"Kai?"

"Ray?"

"What are you doing out here."

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same…"

"So what do you want?" Ray then noticed a little box clutched in Kai's hands.

"For you to go through with it." Ray snickered. "Seriously, I thought you were going to do it tonight?"

"IF all went well… But… just as I was going to ask him, Tala burst in."

"So you're not going to do it then?"

"I don't know…" Kai said, flipping open the box to reveal the diamond engagement right. "…I can wait…"

"But can _he_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of posts. It's been hard with school and a bunch of stuff has been going down. I also had writers block. We've been working the logistics of the spin off featuring Kane and Ozuma, and have decided it will have Ty, Kai, Ray and Max in it. Anyway this was written quickly so it's not that great. We're waiting for the GOOD sidefics to come along. We chose valentine's day since it was the closest to where we ended the main story. Yes, the ending was meant to annoy you. Anyway, Ciao! Please leave a review if you think I failed :3 or if I didn't.<strong>


End file.
